Naruto:Chaos Master
by deathsquad117
Summary: Nartuo discovers a long forgotten power and with the help of of his new friends he will shape his own destiny but can he rise above his own hatred sasuke/sakura, Council bashing harem
1. Chapter 1

**I have adopted this story from Joester2K11 and so i will be posting his chapter that he has finished and will be working from there I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to send a pm or review on what you want to see**

Chapter 1: Mysterious Emerald, New Friendships Forged

Konoha, a peaceful, serene village (For most of the time) located in the Land of Fire in the Elemental Nations, and the home of one Naruto Uzumaki.

Speaking of our orange jumpsuit wearing, whisker faced, blonde haired, blue eyed protaganist, he was currently taking a relaxing break in the wide forest surrounding the Leaf Village, after all, it was one of the only places where he couldn't get glared at, shouted at, thrown out of shops, attacked or overall treated like vermin.

You see, Naruto has a secret. A deep, dark secret that has been the cause of Naruto's 12 years of abuse. He is in fact a jinchuriki, but not just any jinchuriki. he is the living vessel of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox or 'Kyuubi'. Of course, Naruto had no idea of this as he believes that the Kyuubi was vanquished by his idol, the Fourth Hokage, the leader of the Leaf village at that time, at the cost of his own life.

Another thing that young Naruto was blissfully unaware of is that, in reality, the Fourth was his own father who sealed the demon into his baby son. The Yondaime (Fourth Hokage) had hoped that Naruto would be acknowledged and respected as the saviour of the village. But it was not meant to be.

Instead, he was spited by almost everyone in the village, exceptions included Iruka Umino, an academy teacher with a soft spot in his heart for our whiskered friend, The Third Hokage, who reinstated as Hokage after Yondaime sadly passed away, and the Teuchi family who were responsible for Naruto's daily ramen consumption.

We find our hero carelessly trudging along the forest floor mumbling something about ramen.

"How can Ichiraku's not be open yet?" he said with a huff "I mean it's only 7am, c'mon!"

Naruto was too busy complaining about opening times that he didn't notice a huge gushing waterfall right in front of him. The sound of crashing water broke him from his ramen induced daze

"Huh?" he pondered "I never noticed this waterfall here before, although I don't know much about the forest outside of the vilage, or anything outside of the vilage for that matter" he said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

But there was something different about this waterfall, something about felt ancient, and there was an unknown force pulling him towards it.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in checking it out" he thought to himself as he stepped closer to get a better look.

It was truly a sight to behold, the waterfall was so tall he could hardly see the top, the water glistened a sapphire blue as it came tumbling down the rocky surface. Naruto turned his gaze to the bottom only to find a beautiful lake stretching out as far as the eyes could see, surrounded by lush green trees and bustling wildlife.

"Wooooowwwwww" is all Naruto could say at this point. After a few minutes of speculating the environment around him, he soon pulled himself together. "Now I could definitely chill out here, dattebayo!" he mustered along with his trademark catchphrase.

He decided to take another look at the waterfall and saw that there was a sort of cave behind it. Naruto, being the adventurous boy he is, jumped through the waterfall and into the cave, which was a bad idea.

"S-s-so c-c-c-cold, t-th-th-t-the water's f-f-f-freezing!" Naruto stuttered, now he knew what being Hinata was like.

He eventually dried himself of and journeyed deeper into the dark, dank cave.

"What the heck could be in here" he was thinking when all of a sudden, the ground below gave way and Naruto fell into to the deep abyss.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

THUD!

The young jinchuriki finally landed upside down on the harsh ground below.

"oowwww" he started rubbing his head as a decent sized mound started forming on it "Is this some kind of joke, cuz if it is then I'm not laughing!" Naruto announced to no one in particular.

He was cut from his thoughts when he caught sight of a huge shrine. It had a lot of stairs, and at the top surrounded on all sides by pillars (just imagine the master emerald shrine from SA2) was an alter with text engraved on it. But that isn't what caught his eye, what did was the magnificent jewel placed upon it.

"Woohooo!" Naruto cheered "I found me some treasure! All I have to do is bring it back to Konoha (Leaf Village) and i'll become rich and famous, and then i'll be a shoe in for becoming the Hokage, dattebayo!" his voice was laced with excitement and his eyes shone with adventure.

The young blonde finally made it up the stairs and arrived at the alter as he stared with wonder at the shining gem.

On closer inspection, the jewel was a rainbow colour and it looked very much like an emerald, every colour imaginable was glowing around the emerald, and any fool could tell it would be worth a ridiculously high amount of ryo.

Naruto then turned his attention to the writing on the alter, it read:

Here lies the ancient heroes destined for eternal slumber, lest the chosen one free their souls and harness the power of chaos.

"Chaos?" he thought when suddenly an idea popped into his head

"I bet if I use this emerald's 'chaos' chakra, then I'll graduate from the academy for sure this time, and surpass Sasuke at the same time, hee hee!"

He reached out to hold the emerald, but as soon as he did, something tugged in the back of his head and was transported into his mindscape for a life changing suprise.

After what seemed like hours, the young ninja in-training finally opened his eyes and was met with a dark, damp sewer.

"What the?" he gasped as he shot up "How did I get in here, one minute i'm in a shrine with that rainbow rock and the next, I end up in this dump!"

With no where else to go, Naruto decided to take the only available route, forward.

He sighed "Why me?"

After walking for what felt like more hours, Naruto eventually stumbled upon a massive door. The right side was a deep blood red while left side was a shining gold.

"Why the heck would a fancy shmancy door be doing in a sewer like this?"

He was about to turn the handle when he heard voices, one was loud and dripping with power whilst the other was cool and casual, but for some reason he knew there were more than just two people in there. The blonde opened it just to let a small space to see but not enough to get seen.

Inside the room shocked him to his core. It was a bunch of animals, talking animals that were actually on two legs. They were talking to...

At this Naruto almost screamed. It was the Kyuubi that was supposedly killed by the Yondaime, and it was huge! It's nine tails swaying back and forth, it's massive canine fangs dripping with drool, and most importantly, its demonic red slitted eyes that could pierce anyone's soul.

"Does this mean I'm...dead?" Naruto thought as his eyes widened and began to inwardly panic.

"GRRRRR, How dare you intrude into the lair of the almighty KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! You pitiful worms!" The fox roared, putting emphasis on his own name.

Then what appeared to be a blue hedgehog spoke up "Aw, does kitty need to change his litter box?" it said in a baby voice.

"SILENCE! If it weren't for this meddlesome seal, I would ripped you and your friends to pieces! Kyuubi boomed.

"Well it is a nice place ya got here, its a shame the welcoming ceremony was shabby."

Kyuubi was about to make a snappy comback when he was interrupted by a black hedgehog similar to the first with red markings on it's quills and white chest hair.

"Will you two morons stop this mindless bickering, your making fools out of yourselves in front of our guest." it said while glancing in Naruto's direction.

"Guest?" asked a silver hedgehog whose quills looked different from the previous two hedgehogs as he and everyone else turned to the door and saw Naruto peeking through.

"Uh oh, I've been found out" he thought as he began to panic again "Better just come clean."

"Uh, hey there." Naruto greeted as he waved his hand nervously.

"Well Well, it seems that my vessel has decided to visit me this fine day." Kyuubi's voice dripped with sarcasm

"V-Vessel?" asked Naruto while the others too were curious about what the fox meant.

"You heard me, runt" Kyuubi sneered

"But you were killed by the Yondaime, he saved the village" Naruto was worried now

At that comment, Kyuubi howled with laughter that echoed through the sewer.

"Are you really so naive as to believe that a mere human could fell me? I am the lord of hell! However, he did manage to stop my blind rampage by sealing me into you!

Those kept ringing in his mind over and over as he fell to his knees in defeat. Everyone else was shocked to say the least

"Wait, if you're sealed into him, why is he there and you over there?" questioned a pink hedgehog with a red miniskirt which reminded Naruto of Sakura.

"Isn't it obvious, we are all in this brat's mindscape" Kyuubi pointed one of his tails towards the fallen blond.

Everyone else in the room was taken back by this new information

"How" gasped a red echidna with oversized boxing gloves.

"I don't know, and I definitely don't care." mumbled Kyuubi as it carelessly inspected it's claws.

By this time, Naruto had recovered from his shock and jabbed at the gargantuan fox.

"So you're the reason I'm hated by everybody, the reason I'm all alone, the reason people always call me a demon or a monster, Its because of you! Naruto yelled.

"What do you mean" asked a purple cat with particular clothing.

After Naruto had calmed down, he proceeded to tell them the story of his life up until the present time. At the end of the story, Everyone was either furious at the villagers, showed sympathy or respect towards Naruto, or had already heard the story before.

"Those idiots!" the red echidna from before yelled as he punched the wall leaving a sizeable dent in it "Can't they tell the difference between a boy and a fox, because if they don't I'll personally teach it to them!

Shadow hadn't said a word but you could tell that he had felt a similar pain aboard the ark and therefore held quite a bit of respect for the Jinchuriki.

"Sorry kid, but I couldn't exactly do anything with me being sealed inside you and all"

"I guess" Naruto's trademark grin had returned to his face "But who are you guys anyway?" he was curious about the talking animals.

"Heh, Sonic's the name and speed's my game!" The blue hedgehog announced with a thumbs up.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki No1 ninja, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted triumphantly as he pumped his fist forward.

Everyone else sweatdropped at their ridiculous introductions.

The black hedgehog spoke up "Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog." Naruto was getting a kind of 'Sasuke' vibe of this guy... or hedgehog.

"My name is Silver the Hedgehog" The hedgehog then bowed. Naruto then said "Uh, you don't really need to be so formal" Silver looked up and blushed nervously "Oh, of course."

Then the red echidna stepped forward "Knuckles the echidna, at your service!" He then pounded his chest as a sign of respect.

A white bat with violet wings and a revealing figure started to strut forward "The name's Rouge the Bat, honey. And don't you forget it" A blush was plastered on Naruto's face as he spoke "N-Nice to meet you"

A fox with two tails smiled and spoke "I'm Tails, pleasure to meet you." For obvious reasons, Naruto could relate to this one.

The pink hedgehog raised her hand "Amy Rose, nice to meet'cha!" Naruto looked puzzled "Wait you have a surname?" It was Amy's turn to look puzzled "Of course, don't you?" Naruto then shook her hand.

The purple cat from before approached Naruto "Blaze the cat, Its an honour to make your aquaintance" Naruto just nodded "She's just like Silver"

Next was a cream coloured rabbit accompanied by a floating... thing "Um, my name is Cream..." "There's a suprise" Naruto thought "...and this is my chao, Cheese. Say hello, Cheese" "Chhaaooo" Cheese squeaked "Looks kinda cute" Naruto just stroked its head which it seemed to like.

Now it was a green alligator, along with a purple chameleon and an orange bee "We are Team Chaotix, The name's Vector, and these are my subordinates Espio and Charmy" The bee started buzzing in Naruto's face "Feel free to drop in anytime!" Naruto sweatdropped "Uh, thanks" "This guy is crazier than me!"

Lastly was a giant purple cat who was easily the biggest out of all of them "My name is Big the Cat and this is my pet Fwoggy" Froggy, who was unsuprisingly a frog, croaked as a greeting.

"So, how did you all get in my head?" Naruto asked

"Perhaps when you made contact with the chaos emerald our souls were transferred into your mind, after all, the text did read 'Destined for eternal slumber, lest the chosen one free their souls'" Shadow explained, who looked deep in thought.

"And man, what a slumber that was!" Sonic spoke as he stratched his arms and yawned.

Silver then remembered "But wait, didn't the alter say 'Lest the chosen one free their souls'? Does that mean that Naruto is the chosen one?

Knuckles folded his arms "Looks that way"

Shadow spoke up again "Correct, and the alter also states that the chosen one must 'Harness the power of chaos'"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "So is this 'chaos' just another type of chakra?"

"Far from it" Everyone had almost forgotten Kyuubi was there, which was amazing considering you can't miss a massive demon fox.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

"Chaos energy is far more potent than chakra, with it you can destroy landscapes, travel at inhuman speeds and even transform yourself. You would do well to learn this type of energy kid" It was suprising how much Kyuubi knew about Chaos energy.

Naruto was really excited now "So how do I use it?"

Sonic ruffled his quills "Well, you see, you have to draw power from the chaos emerald itself."

"Chaos Emerald ? You mean that gem I found?"

Sonic grinned "Yep! Although you could call it a chaos emerald deluxe. See, here's the thing, there were originally 7 chaos emeralds that, when gathered together, grant awesome power. But now, Conveniently, they were all fused together so that we could save time searching for it."

Naruto nodded in understanding "Well, I think it's about time I woke up now isn't it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Sonic gave him a thumbs up "Good Luck!"

Naruto returned the thumbs up and a flash of light filled the room.

After more imaginary hours, the blue eyed blonde finally awoke. He noticed that the chaos emerald was already in his hand.

He stood up, brushed himself of and looked towards the hole he fell through. Then he gazed at the chaotic stone in his hand and thought "I understand what this is and how to use it, but..." He glanced back at the hole in the ceiling "...How do I get out of here?"

"Remember what I said Naruto, you have to focus your energy into the emerald" Sonic told him

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Naruto almost jumped through the roof "H-How can you talk to me?" Naruto was sweating bullets.

"Heh heh, scared ya didn't I" Sonic mentally taunted "See, with furball's help, we were able to establish a mental link, so we can talk whenever you want."

"Huh, That'll come in handy" Naruto mused.

Shadow took over speaking "Back to business, if you need to transport elsewhere then simply draw power from the emerald, then picture the place you want to go in your mind then chant 'Chaos Control!'"

"Sounds easy enough" Naruto gripped the emerald, closed his eyes and shouted:

CHAOS CONTROL!

There was a flash of blue light, and then...

SPLASH!

"C-C-C-C-COLD!" Naruto leaped out of the lake and into the dirt face first.

"HA HA HA HA! Did you see the look on yor face? PRICELESS!" Sonic was rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Not Helping!" Naruto growled as he pulled his head out of the dirt.

He got up and noticed he was at the waterfall before, the emerald really worked!

He held the emerald up and smirked "Time to see what else this bad boy can do!" He closed his eyes again and another flash of light erupted forth.

When it died there was Naruto, but not the same.

His hair was much more spiked (FF7 Cloud hairstyle) he wore an orange shirt underneath a black short-sleeved jacket which had a rainbow coloured stream running through it. he also wore long blue jeans and black shinobi sandals.

"Oh yeah, it's Naruto Uzumaki with a makeover!" Naruto was checking out his new threads.

"I can't believe this" Shadow mumbled

"Too cool!" Sonic approved

"Heh heh" Naruto started scratching the back of his head, but then...

"Wait! Ichiraku's is open now! I gotta get there fast!" Naruto started running as fast as he could.

"Ichi-wah?" Sonic said clearly confused.

"Early bird gets the ramen, dattebayo!"

Now that Naruto Uzumaki has discovered ancient power, and made new friends along the way, what can we expect of him? The adventure has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys glad to see people are enjoying the first chapter so listen as you already read i am making this into a harem cause you know naruto gotta have a few extra girls so post in the review section what girls you wanna see get ponded by the speed demon (that just sounds horrible as i write this) also if any of you are good at writing battle sceans feel free to give your input for future fights this story is basically following the story arc and i put your name in the fic for everyone to see as a thank you. Now i hope you enjoy.**

Naruto: Chaos Master

Mizuki's Plot, The Orange Blur

We now find Naruto asleep in bed in his low rate, cheap apartment room. Naturally he couldn't afford a proper apartment due to being an orphan, he mainly survived of allowance given to him by the Sandaime (Third Hokage) but soon, he would have to earn his own ryo.

It looked like Naruto was having a dream to any normal person, but any normal person would also know that Naruto is not a normal person. He was in fact having a secret meeting with the gang of mobians, along with Kyuubi.

"You better be ready Naruto! Your graduation starts tomorrow and you have to be fully prepared!" Amy scolded as she wagged her finger.

"Okay, okay! Geez!" "Who does she think she is, my mom?" Naruto was currently training and getting ready for the upcoming exams at the academy. If he could graduate, he could finally live out his dream of becoming a ninja. A low level ninja, but a ninja nonetheless. Right now he was using the training ground located in the Mystic Ruins of his mind.

Flashback

_"Got any three's?" Sonic and Knuckles were playing a game of cards, and it looked like the odds were in Knuckles's favour._

_"Ha Ha! Read 'em and weep!" Knuckles laid out his hand, which was a full house._

_"Bah!" Sonic threw his hand into the air "This is so boring! Isn't there anything else to do in this dump?" Knuckles smirked "You're only saying that because you're losing." Sonic glared at Knuckles "Shut up!"_

_Naruto scratched his chin as he started to think "I wish there was some way we could make it more lively in here"_

**"Why not? This is your mind after all. You could make it anything you want."** _A familiar demonic voice boomed._

_"Anything is better than a sewer" Naruto thought as he sweatdropped._

_"Awesome! Hey Naruto, come here a sec." Sonic then proceeded to describe their homeland, Mobius to him. Everything from the busy streets of Station Square, to the Dizzy heights of Angel Island._

_"Okay! I think I could make that work." Naruto closed his eyes and everything went white. When it faded, there it was, Mobius in all its glory. Everything was as Sonic told him, everything in the exact place._

_"That some mighty fine work there, buddy!" Vector slapped Naruto on the back._

_"This definitely brings back memories!" Tails inquired as he sniffed the air._

**"Not bad"** _Everyone turned around to see Kyuubi, but not in his cage, rather with a chakra coded collar on which told Naruto where he was and what he was doing._

_"I figured that cage was a bit cramped for you. Just don't do anything like attack Station Square." Naruto grinned._

**"Hn, thanks twerp."**

_Suddenly, a blue streak almost knocked Naruto over. That blue streak turned out to be Sonic, since it had been a while since he got to run through such an open space._

_"Sonic, wait up!" Amy ran after her favourite hedgehog._

_"See ya later, Naruto!" Tails waved. And with that everyone went of on their own, leaving the jinchuriki and his demon alone._

_"Kyuubi, I hope you don't mind, but i'd like to ask you a few questions." Naruto turned to face the fox._

**"Fire away"**_ Kyubbi grunted._

_"Well, when we last talked, what did you mean by 'blind rampage'?" Naruto folded his arms as if expecting an answer._

**"Ah, very observant of you. What I meant is that I wasn't really myself when I attacked."**

_"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto thought he attacked of his own will._

**"C'mon kid, did you really expect me to waste my time on a puny village like yours? What really happened was that I was manipulated by a powerful being."**

_Naruto's eyes widened "Well if it wasn't you, who was it?"_

**"I believe it was someone with a sharingan, Madara Uchiha, I believe his name was, though it was quite difficult to see as he wore a mask."**

_"M-Madara? But he died ages ago!" Of course, Naruto was familiar with basic Konoha history._

**"Somehow he has returned. And when I get my claws on him, he's gonna wish he was never born! Who am I kidding, I can't do anything in here. Can I trust you to carry out my vengeance?"**

_For the blond fox container, this was a no-brainer "Of course I will!" He said with fire in his eyes "I can see what he has done to you, and I'm gonna make him pay for it!"_

_Kyuubi closed his eyes_ **"Thank you, Naruto"**

_Naruto was shocked. Kyuubi never called him by his name, it was usually just 'kid' or 'brat'._

_"What did you say?" Naruto was concerned that Kyuubi might not be feeling well._

**"Never mind. Anyway, there's something else that you have to know. Something about your parents."**

_Naruto was gobsmacked. Kyuubi knew his parents? He just had to find out. "Who were they? P-Please tell me." Naruto was close to begging._

**"Well, it would be too easy to just tell you so I'll give you a couple of hints about your father. He was a great hero admired by his people."**

_The young jinchuriki began to rack his brain. It certainly narrowed down the possibilities, but there were quite a few respected hero's in the Leaf village, let alone the entire Elemental Nations._

**"Heh heh, alright, One more clue. He was directly linked towards you and me."** _Kyuubi cracked a wide smile._

_That clinched it for him as his eyes widened with realization "The Yondaime h-himself!" Naruto managed to choke out._

**"HOO-RAH! Give the young man a prize!"**

_Naruto couldn't believe it. The very man whom he idolized, who sealed in him the very demon that stood before him, was his dad?_

_"But wait, who was my mom?" Naruto asked, anxious to know who the Yondaime actually married_.

**"You're mother wasn't actually from your village. She came from whirlpool, where all Uzumaki's originated from. And she happened to be a very skillful ANBU known as 'The Red Death'. Crafty with a blade too."**

_Naruto was shocked to discover he was from a clan himself. But in actual fact, he was glad "Ha! Take that Sasuke! You're not the only one with a birthright!_

_Though that glee turned into anger "Old man third has definitely got some explaining to do!" He began to tighten his fists as Kyuubi nodded in agreement._

_"Well, I'm gonna go start training. Now that I know who my parents were, I've got a lot to live up to, dattebayo!" Naruto flashed his trademark grin before heading to the Mystic Ruins._

**"Good luck, kid. You're gonna need it."** _Kyuubi thought as he watched Naruto in the distance._

Naruto was training as hard as he could against his sparring partner, Espio, who was in fact, as Naruto recently found out, a ninja as well, and knew quite a bit about the shinobi arts himself.

Both ninja's shuriken collided with each other before falling harmlessly on the ground. Naruto was panting heavily due to his rigorous training, because, let's face it, he couldn't just rely on the emerald's power to graduate.

Espio, too was quite worn out from the previous sparring match, though he didn't show it "You have done very well indeed, Naruto. I am certain that you will pass the graduation exam with ease." He was proud of Naruto's progress so far.

"Thanks Espio, But I think its about morning right now, so I better wake up and put my training to good use."

Espio nodded "I wish you the best of luck" Everything turned white as Naruto began to stir.

The young blonde rose from his bed with a yawn as he stretched his arms. He looked to his left to check the time and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets

"Aw man, Aw man! Academy starts in 5 minutes! I've gotta hurry!" Naruto was hopping around trying to put his pants on.

**"How could you mess up now of all times! Get moving!"** Sonic yelled

"Right!" He quickly got his clothes on and downed a cup of ramen before speeding out his window faster than the speed of sound and hopping from building to building.

**"Woah, you might even be as fast as me!"**

Naruto had finally reached the academy building as he busted the doors down and dashed through the corridors. He barely skidded to a halt before composing himself like nothing had happened.

When he did enter the room, everyone just stared at him oddly before thinking it was just a new student as he heard whispers such as "Another new student, eh?" and mostly "He's CUTE!" from the girls who, by the way, had hearts in their eyes and were drooling.

_"Maybe it's because of my new look."_ Naruto now knew what being Sasuke was like. Which he didn't consider a good thing.

**"Gee, ya think!"** Sonic said sarcastically.

As the jinchuriki looked around, he noticed he was the last one to come in. He also saw the usual crowd of familiar faces.

He locked onto a student who appeared to be brooding, and had black hair resembling a duck.

_"Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's friendly neighbourhood emo and my supposed arch rival. Apparently, his clan was brutally slaughtered 4 years ago, and ever since then, he's been a stuck-up little prick who believes he deserves everything he wants, in the name of the mighty 'Uchiha' clan. The Uchiha clan that Sasuke always bragged about, were one of Konoha's most powerful clans. They also use a doujutsu (eye technique) known as the Sharingan, letting the user copy his oppenents jutsu's. He's also known to be the class heartthrob, but I have no idea what they see in him."_

**"I'm gonna enjoy messing with him. Hee hee!"** Sonic was listing a plethora of different pranks to use on the emo king.

Next , he found a girl with striking pink hair that was completely infatuated with Sasuke, and continuously asking him out on dates.

_"Sakura Haruno, founding member of the 'Sasuke fan club', and is COMPLETELY obsessed with him. Seriously, I bet she would worship the socks he wore. She also goes by the name 'Forehead' and 'Banshee' due to her unbelievably annoying voice. They sometimes call her 'Pinky' as well, but that's no suprise. Another thing everyone knew was that she was absolutely useless at being a ninja. She had no special jutsu's and had no ninja parents, since they were part of the civilian council. How she was even accepted here is beyond me. I used to have a crush on her, but now I just pity her."_

Sonic glanced at Amy with a grin on his face before quickly turning away before she could see him.

Naruto decided to look for the less annoying people in the classroom and found a boy in a grey hoodie with a small white dog yipping on his head

_"Kiba Inuzuka, member of the Inuzuka clan, who specialize in using ninja hounds and their own unique style of taijutsu (Physical Art) known as 'Wolf Fang'. Not suprisingly, Kiba follows the exact same traditions with his ever faithful ninja dog, Akamaru. Those two are inseperable, even when the academy forbids pets in the classroom. He was almost as energetic as me, and is extremely hot-headed."_

**"Reminds me of a certain echidna I know."** Rouge began to chuckle as Knuckles growled before he 'hmph'ed and turned his head away.

Sat next to Kiba was another boy who had his chin on the desk and his eyes closed, probably sleeping, and had pineapple shaped hair.

_"Shikamaru Nara, youngest member of the Nara clan. They're mostly a bunch of lazy bums, but have ridiculously high IQ's. And Shikamaru is no different. He also uses a jutsu called 'Shadow Possession' or 'Shadow Paralysis' where the users shadow stretches out and ensnares the opponent in an unescapable bind, then they must mimic the users every move. It's a shame he's too lazy to use his intelligence, he could go far."_

Naruto looked to the person at Shikamaru's left and saw a 'pleasingly plump' boy happily pigging out on a bag of BBQ chips.

_"Chouji Akamichi, part of the Akamichi clan, who're all known to have the same eating habits as Chouji. They run a few restaurants, but they're mostly known for the 'Expansion' jutsu in which the user builds up their body, or at least part of it, to abnormal proportions, in order to crush their opponents. He is also the best friend of Shikamaru, and a very relible friend at that."_

**"Man, is that guy fa-"** Sonic was saying before Naruto butted in.

"Sonic, let me tell you something before you finish that sentence. Never. Call. Chouji. Fat. Or he'll be furious!" Even though Chouji couldn't hear their conversation, it was always good to be on the safe side.

Naruto kept scanning the room until he spotted a girl in what seemed to be an thick sweater blushing furiously as she kept staring at him.

_"Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the most prestigious clan in Konoha, besides the Uchiha. The Hyuuga not only have their own doujutsu, but they've also perfected a unique taijutsu style called 'Gentle Fist' which targets the opponent chakra points scattered around the body, in order to halt chakra flow and attack the internal organs, damaging the opponent internally. It's one of the most famous, and feared, taijutsu styles there is. The doujutsu the Hyuuga use is named the 'Byakugan' and it allows the Hyuuga to see through walls and other obstacles, as well as see the opponents chakra points, making it essential for the Gentle Fist style to work. Hinata herself wasn't exactly the most noticable person in the classroom as she tends to be very shy and delicate. However, when she looks at me, she suddenly turns red and looks away from me."_

**"Well, someone's got themselves a secret admirer."** Sonic chuckled. He'd keep this information to himself and let Naruto figure it out for himself.

Speaking of females, Naruto spotted one of the more popular girls in the class. A loud and proud blonde, just like myself.

_"Ino Yamanaka, member of the 'Sasuke Fan Club', though not as insane as Sakura. She belongs to the Yamanaka clan, masters of the inner workings of the mind. Their jutsu's also affect the brain, controlling it to their will, or destroying it all together. Ino's technique infiltrates the other's mind, control's their body, although there are certain risks, such as the state of the users body or the limits of the attack itself. Ino and her family also run a flower shop in Konoha, and is Sakura's rival in both love and jutsu."_

Knuckles just whistled, but was quickly shut up by a glare from Rouge.

The last person that actually left in the classroom was a high-collared ninja in-training wearing specs and talking to a butterfly?

_"Shino Aburame, member of the stoic Aburame clan. Much like the Inuzuka clan, the Aburame interact mainly with insects, as well as fight alongside them and, in return, the bugs devour the user's chakra as a food source. Also, he's a good friend to Kiba. Other than that, I've got nothing on this guy."_

Sonic and the gang just remained silent. Look's like they didn't have anything either.

"Um, excuse me, but I don't think we were scheduled for any new students today." Iruka Umino, Naruto's teacher at the academy, was currently tutoring about elemental jutsu.

"Iruka sensei, how could you not recognise me, I'm heartbroken!" Naruto said trying to act astonished.

"What?" Iruka was starting to get annoyed.

Naruto just sighed and lifted part of his hair to reveal his patented whisker marks.

"N-Naruto?" The academy teacher never suspected the boy in front of him to be the boy he always took out for ramen.

"WHAT!" The whole class was in uproar at the so called 'dead last's' new appearance and energy, except Shino, who kept as emotionless as ever.

_"What happened to the dobe? And how was he able to mask his chakra like that? I must know!"_ Sasuke was ticked that Naruto learned something before him.

_"Ooh, that baka! He's just trying to upstage Sasuke-kun out of jealousy! Well I won't let him!"_ Sakura was the only girl in the class not lusting over Naruto like sick puppies. (band name reference! yay!)

"Ahem! Well, Naruto, please take your seat so we may begin the ninja graduation exam" Iruka directed the blonde to his seat. On the way there, he was almost surrounded by fangirls.

After he shook them off, Shikamaru spoke to him "Naruto, I knew you were troublesome, but this must be a new record." Naruto just chuckled at his friends usual antics before saying "Well, I guess that's just the way I am." He pointed to himself before sitting in his seat.

"Now class, the exam will be split into three different parts: First is kunai and shuriken target practice. Next is taijutsu sparring to test your physical strength. And finally, ninjutsu (Ninja technique) demonstration, where you show us the three basic academy jutsu and other techniques for extra credit. Now, if you'll all follow me outside, we can begin the first portion of the exam."

The entire class stood in front of ten average sized targets with Naruto and Mizuki observing. Naruto wasn't an idiot, he knew Mizuki hated his guts, and would probably try to sabotage his efforts.

_"With that genjutsu (Illusion technique) I placed over the area the targets are in, the Kyuubi brat's bound to miss every one and fail miserably!"_ Mizuki was laughing malicously in his head.

"Now we will call each of you up in alphabetical order, so Aburame Shino, please step up."

Shino got quite a high score compared to the rest of the students. The genjutsu Mizuki placed didn't affect the other students or that would mess everything up. Hinata was the best out of the kunoichi (Female ninja) due to her constant training.

"Sasuke Uchiha, please take your turn."

Sasuke walked up to the targets with an arrogant smirk on his face _"Let's see the dobe top this!"_

The Uchiha threw his weapons one by one, getting the highest score in the class.

_"Hmph. As it should be."_ He acted smug while behind him were the SFC (Sasuke Fan Club, not Southern Fried Chicken, people!) screaming "WE LOVE YOU, SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke walked calmly back to the class, before passing Naruto and saying "Your turn." His voice full of sickening confidence.

**"Grrr, I can't wait to knock some sense into that jerk!"** Knuckles began punching his fists together.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please step up."

The soon to be ninja headed to the target area, but Sonic had an idea **"Hey Naruto, I know how we can totally humiliate 'Sas-gay' over there."**

Naruto smirked _"I'm all ears."_

Mizuki also seemed to be happy, but for a more diabolical purpose _"This is it! The moment I've been waiting for! The moment you finally get punished for your crimes, demon!"_

Naruto halted for a moment before asking "Iruka sensei, do the targets have to stay where they are?" Iruka was confused, as was everyone else in the class. Mizuki, however was panicking _"What! Did he figure out my plan? This completely ruins everything!"_

"What's wrong, dobe? Too scared to take the test fairly?" A few people started snickering.

Naruto turned his head and spoke "If the annoyance will shut his piehole for a few seconds, then I would like to begin." Everyone who was snickering started laughing while Sasuke growled and glared at the blonde.

Then Naruto began to pick up the targets and move them to random locations, usually well hidden. One was even in a blind spot behind the tree! All the people watching were thinking along the lines of _"What the heck is he doing?"_ And _"He can't possibly hope to hit them there!"_

The next thing he did blew everyone's minds. He jumped in the air spinning upside down while throwing his weaponry, scoring bullseye's on every target! Even the one behind the tree!

Everybody was absolutely awestruck at what just happened while Sasuke was seething as he could've sworn he saw an illusion of his brother doing the exact same stunt where Naruto was.

_"How DARE that loser humiliate me! Not to mention reminding me of my brother Itachi! I will make it my life's work to ensure that they're both as good as dead!"_

"Uh... thank you, Naruto. Now follow me to the training ground for the taijutsu portion of the exam." Iruka was amazed that Naruto was able to pull something like that off. But at the same time, he was proud too.

Now Naruto and the others arrived at a fairly large training ground where the second part of the exams would take place.

"All right everyone, now two people will step onto the training ground for a taijutsu spar in order for Mizuki and I to deduce your fighting prowess. Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Hinata, please step forward."

Most matches were completely uninteresting in Naruto's opinion. Some were winners, some were losers and everything went on. The jinchuriki spent this time talking with his mobian friends.

**"Ha! Did you see how Darth emo reacted! I thought he was gonna explode for a minute!"** The blue hedgehog was struggling to breath as he yucked like a moose (I know it's strange but just go along with it)

**"It serves that jerk right! I mean, did you see how rude he was?"** Amy placed her hands on her waist.

_"Yeah, we got him good! But let's not relax yet, guys. It looks like Sasuke's match is coming up and he's not exactly in a pleasant mood."_ Turns out Naruto was correct.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you will face-" Iruka was cut off by the Uchiha who looked as if someone just ran over his puppy.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Fight me now, if you're not a coward that is!" Sasuke jabbed at the blonde.

**"What! That slimeball!"** Amy was furious now.

Sonic put his two cents in **"Yeah! I mean, doesn't he know it's impolite to point!"** Everyone stared at Sonic like he was an idiot.

**"Sometimes, it amazes me how far your stupidity can reach."** Shadow just closed his eyes and shook his head.

**"He's got some nerve challenging us!"** Blaze gritted her teeth.

_"Don't worry guys. I'll put this bastard in his place!"_ Naruto just calmly said "All right, I was getting bored anyway."

Both students made their way onto the field swapping trash talk with each other waiting for the match to begin. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, if they had any.

"I don't know what happened to you, or how you did that kunai and shuriken trick, but you will fall to glorious Uchiha just like the rest!" Sasuke was reaching for a weapon.

"Well, they seem glorious at dieing horribly, that's for sure!" It seemed that Naruto had struck a nerve as Sasuke's face went as red as one of his tomatoes **"Heh heh, Good one!"** Sonic chuckled.

"Begin!" Iruka signalled the start of the match. Sasuke immediatly charged at Naruto with the intent to kill, as he brought out a kunai and threw it.

In response, Naruto just caught it in between his two index fingers like it was nothing , serving to infuriate the avenger further.

Sasuke went for a jaw-breaking punch, only for it to sail past the side of Naruto's head as he flicked away the pesky knife. He then proceeded to dodge every punch and kick the Uchiha threw with ease.

"Why don't you fight me like a man, wimp?" Sasuke taunted as another one of his kicks flew harmless over his head.

"As you wish." Naruto ducked his next attack and delivered a bone shattering backhanded punch to the avenger's midsection. The problem was that it was too fast for the audience's eyes so it just looked like nothing happened.

Sasuke held his stomach as he stumbled backwards, gasping for air. He got back up but then he started to cough up blood. So what did Naruto do? Simple. He walked over to him, poked him in the head like Itachi usually did, and he collapsed from the pain, leaving Naruto the last man standing.

There was a long, awkward silence before Iruka finally spoke up "Um...winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The moment after that was announced, there was a deafening screech, probably from a ghost, or a werewolf "SASUKE-KUN!" ..or Sakura.

"Naruto, you freak! Look what you did to my Sasuke-kun!" Everyone present had to close their ears to avoid having their eardrums destroyed.

"As if I care. He got what was coming to him." It was suprising how cool and collected was in a situation like this.

Sakura was about to attack the whisker faced wonder when everybody heard a groan where Sasuke was. It seemed the Uchiha managed to get to his feet, though it looked like he could barely stand and could collapse at any moment.

"I...refuse to...lose... to a...dobe...like you!" he announced as blood continued to dribble down his mouth. Naruto had to admit he was brave to keep fighting, but foolhardy as well.

The jinchuriki turned to face him "Give up, Sasuke. You may be a complete nuisance, but I don't want you get yourself killed due to this petty matter. It's over."

"N...N...NEVER!" He ran through a flurry of hand signs and yelled **"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!" **A massive fireball was spewed from Sasuke's mouth aimed directly at Naruto.

Iruka attempted to intervine "SASUKE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" But it was too late, and the ball of fire contacted with his target, resulting in a fiery explosion.

Sasuke smirked to himself "Direct hit."

On the sidelines, the banshee began to dance around and cheer for her favourite Uchiha. "All right, Sasuke-kun!. You got him! Way to go!"

Everyone watching was shocked that Sasuke would attack a fellow classmate with such a highly dangerous technique.

The avenger eyed the kicked-up dirt cloud, searching for Naruto's scorched carcass. But as the dust began to clear, he began to see a silhouette of someone standing.

"I-Impossible!" When the rubbel was all gone, Naruto just stood there like nothing had happened as he was brushing ash off of his shoulder "Hm? You say something?"

Everybody in the class just stood there with wide eyes. Naruto just took Sasuke's strongest attack head on and didn't even feel anything! This was definitely a whole new Naruto they were seeing here.

Sasuke couldn't believe it himself. How could a loser like him get so unbelievably strong in such a short amount of time? He would learn the secret, no matter what it took.

"Im...posibble" With that, Sasuke lost consciousness due to chakra exhaustion. The SFC rushed in to check their beloved Sasuke-kun, while Mizuki carried him away to recover.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto sighed _"He was a fool to believe he could go on in that condition. Guess he learned that the hard way."_

**"It's a shame he acts this way. If only he wasn't so blind."** Silver mused.

Some people applauded, some were still in shock, and Sakura was out for blood.

"Now, let's head back inside and wait for Sasuke to get better. Then we can begin the final section of the exams." Everyone was wondering what the new and improved Naruto Uzumaki would pull of this time.

Naruto was at last back in his seat, along with Sasuke, who had finally rejuvenated enough to take part in the exams, and was glaring daggers, or maybe swords, at the blonde, along with Sakura and a few die-hard Sasuke fans.

"For this part, you will be called one by one up to the front of the class, so that you may demonstrate your jutsu mastery. Remember, we are looking for at least three decent Bunshin (clones), a Kawarimi (Substitution), and a well-honed Henge (Transformation). You may perform other techniques if you wish. Kiba Inuzuka, you're up first."

Kiba performed well as he not only showed off the three basic academy jutsu, but used his clan's own jutsu, the 'Fang Over Fang' too. All the others did averagely with the young clansmen successfully pulling off their respective clans jutsus.

Sasuke had just used the Uchiha's patented 'Gokakyuu no jutsu' that failed to work on Naruto. Seems Sasuke got yet another 'perfect' score, and was waiting impatiently for Naruto's turn.

"_If I can analyze the dobe's techniques, then I can discover the source of his power and take it for myself!"_ The Uchiha sat back at his desk.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your turn" Naruto made his way to the front of the classroom "All right! It's my time to shine!"

The jinchuriki flashed through hand seals before water formed from the moisture in the air, and formed 3 perfect Mizu Bunshins. He then threw a shuriken while another clone used a Kawarimi to switch with the shuriken, throwing it back to the original. Another clone then transformed into a seperate shuriken and flung itself at the real deal, before colliding and reverting the Henge and caught the shuriken, tossing it to another clone, therefore repeating the cycle over and over again.

The audience and procters were both shocked and amazed at the performance, however one was not so happy. Care to guess which one?

_"Grr, damn you, Dobe! Showing me up yet again! Just wait until I personally take your powers away from you. Then you'll tremble at my feet!"_ The cycle finally ended, and Iruka snapped out of his daze and said "Is there anything else you would like to show us?"

"Actually, sensei, as a matter of fact, there is." Sakura just shot up and screeched "What's a clanless loser like you gonna do? You can never measure up to my Sasuke-kun!" Naruto simply spoke "Oh, excuse me, and what useless clan do you belong to? The Adams family?" The class was howling in a fit of laughter with Sakura about to burst.

The blonde stuck his hand into his pocket where the Chaos Emerald lay. In the next instant, he vanished in a blue flash, Astonishing everyone in the room _"Where the hell did he run off to?"_

"Ahem." Sasuke turned his head and saw Naruto standing on the desk behind him, tapping his foot

_"H-How! There wasn't even any hand signs! Or even any chakra at all! There's just no way!"_ Sasuke's mouth and eyes were wide open.

"V-Very impressive, Naruto. You may come down and collect your shinobi headband." Naruto Chaos Controlled back to his last position, picked up his headband, tied it to his arm and walked back to his spot. All while Uchiha was growling with anger.

"Congratulations, everyone. I am honoured to have been your teacher while you grew up before my own eyes. In two days time, the team placements will be announced, so keep working hard! Class dismissed."

Outside of the academy building, Naruto was watching families come and go. The parents were extremelly proud of their children. Naruto wondered what it was like to have that feeling.

Once everyone had left, the blonde was about to head home, when an unbearingly arrogant voice sounded behind him.

"Hey, loser! You better teach me everthing you know if you know what's good for you!"

**"Man! Does this guy ever give up?"** Tails groaned.

**"He certainly is a stubborn one."** Shadow folded his arms.

**"Why can't he just take a hint already?"** Knuckles was ready to dish out some pain.

"Specifically?" Naruto looked increasingly bored, as well as annoyed.

"Everything! The chakra masking, the skill with the weapons, the speed, the teleportation! Teach it to me right now!"

Naruto turned his back to the avenger "Sorry, but I don't teach, especially to the likes of you. Go bug someone else." he began walking off.

"Don't you dare walk out on an Uchiha like me, dobe. Or I will destroy you!" Sasuke was getting angrier by the second.

Naruto couldn't believe how idiotic the 'Rookie of the year' was "Whatever. I'm outta here." the blue eyed ninja kept on walking.

Sasuke finally snapped, and charged Naruto's vulnerable back with a kunai in hand "Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The fox container instantly vanished and appeared directly in front of the Uchiha, chopping the side of his face, swatting him away like a fly as he skidded along the academy ground.

Naruto wasn't done yet. As Sasuke was getting up, he kicked his face, launching him into the tree, knocking him out instantly.

Naruto sighed to himself as he continued his trek back home _"Fool."_

On a building near to the academy, Naruto was watching the sunset in deep thought.

_"Mother, Father. I wish I could have met you in person."_ The wind blew through his bright blonde hair.

**"Don't worry, you'll meet them one day. In the meantime, you've still got us!"** Sonic reassured him.

_"Heh. Thanks guys. You are the closest thing I've got to a real family."_ At that moment, Mizuki appeared next to him as if he knew what was on his mind.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Naruto was prepared for any tricks Mizuki had up his sleeves.

"It's not what you can do for me, It's what I can do for you. I don't know if you knew this, but there is actually a secret test that only the best genin can take."

Naruto frowned **"I smell a rat."** Sonic narrowed his eyes.

**"Uh, Sonic, I think we all did."** Amy sweatdropped.

"I'm listening." Naruto perked up his ears for any leads concerning betrayal to Konoha.

"What you need to do in order to pass, is to infiltrate the Hokage tower and steal the Forbidden scroll from the library, and bring it to the area marked on this map. I'll meet you at midnight sharp so I can pass you. See you then!" Mizuki left after handing the map over to Naruto.

**"What do we do now, Naruto-san?"** Cream was beginning to get worried.

_"Let's humour him. Mizuki's most likely going to to try and kill me to get the scroll, but I'm curious as to see how he's going to try."_ Naruto cracked a grin.

**"I hope you know what you're doing, Naruto"** Blaze was prepared for the worse to come.

Naruto was now hopping from tree to tree with the forbidden scroll in tow. He was following the directions on the map that Mizuki had given him.

"It's around here somewhere." He spoke to himself. He then spotted a run down shack in the middle of a small clearing and noticed that, according to the map, this was the area in which to make the 'drop-off'. He landed in front of the shed and got an idea.

"It wouldn't hurt anyone If I learned one measly jutsu." Naruto began to open the scroll and read it's sacred contexts.

**"Go for it!"** The blue hedgehog encouraged.

He flicked through the scroll to find anything worth learning when he came across a very practical technique.

_"Shadow clones, eh? Okay! Time to get started."_ The jinchuriki folded the scroll back up and began training to master his soon-to-be signature jutsu.

1 Hour later

Naruto was on one knee panting. Beforehand, he had finally mastered the technique and was taking a break, when who should come by then his favourite academy teacher, Iruka Umino.

"Naruto! What were you thinking! Stealing a precious artifact, the Hokage is worried sick!" Iruka looked pissed.

The blonde made it to his feet and said "You can thank Mizuki for this whole affair. I was simply luring him deep into my trap."

"Huh? What do you- Naruto! Look out!" Iruka was suddenly pinned to the shack wall by a set of kunai. Out of a tree and onto a branch came Mizuki; obviously the one who did the dirty deed. He was wearing his usual jounin attire, but with two Fuhma shuriken strapped to his back.

"Ah Naruto, glad you could make it. Congratulations! You pass! Now hand the scroll over to me." He smiled a malicious grin as he held out his hand.

"Don't give it to him! He's a traitor!" Iruka was in agony as he pulled out another bloody knife from his chest.

"And why should I do that? I've already passed, haven't I? There's no reason to give this to you." The scroll was tied firmly onto Naruto's back.

"What if I told you a little secret? A secret that's been kept from you ever since you were born" The evil proctor was about to play his trump card.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Iruka screamed.

"The fearsome Kyuubi no kitsune that attacked our village, that killed Iruka's parents, that slaughtered hundreds of innocent people, was sealed into you! You are the demon itself!" Mizuki was waiting for Naruto to freak out and lose his mind.

Instead, he kept quiet, until he slowly lifted his head and smiled, chuckled even "And? So what? I've seen better suprises in my morning breakfast!"

Mizuki scoffed "Grrgh! Fine! I'll just kill you and Iruka! Then I'll take the scroll for myself!" He was readying a shuriken to throw.

Naruto carried on chuckling as he brought out the chaos emerald from his pocket. It was the most stunning thing either of them had seen.

**"Naruto, listen! I think I've found a way to help you out!"** Sonic was set as a bright blue light shone forth and engulfed Naruto. Iruka and Mizuki had to shield their eyes from the blinding power.

When it had died down, both teachers looked on and saw a whole different Naruto. His hair had grown substantially down his back with blue streaks running through it. His sandals had also changed into red and white sneakers.

He had a cocky rin plastered on his face. Then the demon vessel went into a position that olympic runners would use at the beginning of a race and spoke **"Come and catch me, if you can!"** His voice was a combination of Sonic's and his own.

With speed exceeding the sound barrier, Naruto sped off so fast, no one could see him.

"Where'd that little brat g-AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mizuki was slugged in the stomach by an unexplainable force. He didn't have much time to recover though, as he recieved a sharp uppercut from the Orange blur.

Blood spurted out of his mouth as he searched around, looking for the 'Demon'. "Where are you! Come out and fight me!"

Just then, Mizuki felt someone poking on the shoulder, so he spun around, and was met with a familiar shoe kicking him in the face, knocking him off the branch he was stood on.

_"I didn't even see him move!"_ Iruka was dumbfounded at the display of raw speed his former student was showing.

He collided with the dirt. But, eventually he stood back up and looked at the branch, only to find Naruto there wagging his finger at him.

**"You're too slow!"** A line that has enraged both ninjas and gamers alike. The ex-academy teacher became increasingly livid, before he tossed a Fuhma shuriken with all his might towards the blonde.

In response, he leaped in the air and actually landed onto the shuriken! While it was still spinning! He directed it back to it's former owner, then leaped off it at the last second.

But Mizuki saw this and barely ducked under it. However, Naruto, while in mid-flip, headbutted him into the ground.

Mizuki struggled to his head, rubbing his head while doing so. Naruto was directly in front of him with his arms folded just taunting him.

"YOOOUUUU!" The evil procter attempted to grab him, only for Naruto to disappear using his famous vanishing act. He landed on top of Mizuki's head, weighing him down, until he sighed and jumped off, which, in turn, sent Mizuki's face into the ground again.

After pulling his head out of the floor like an ostrich, he turned to the whisker marked jinchuriki and snarled.

"I swear, when I get my hands on your ass, you'll wish you were never born!" Naruto yawned and responded** "This is getting dull, fast. I'm ending this right now!"** He made a cross-shaped hand seal before announcing

**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"** A vast puff of smoke filled the clearing. Then what seemed to be 1,000 Naruto copies appeared, all surrounding Mizuki.

**"Let's see if you can keep up!"** Mizuki was as pale as a ghost "MOMMY!" All the clones dissapered from view as Mizuki's terrified screams could be heard throughout the forest.

He lay on the ground, beaten to a bloody pulp. Dead. Iruka woke up from his stupor "Naruto, you really deserved that headband. Now, come on. Let's go return that scroll to it's rightful owner."

Naruto gazed at him and grinned his usual goofy grin, before reverting to his original form "All right! But let's get some ramen on the way there!"

Iruka laughed "Sure! After all, you earned it!" Naruto jumped up and down cheering. Now that Mizuki's dark desires have been quelled, what is left for our hero? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Chaos Master**

**Konohamaru, Academy Mayhem**

Once Naruto and Iruka had eaten their fill at Ichiraku's, and damaging Iruka's wallet at the same time. The duo had finally reached the Hokage tower, where they would return the Forbidden scroll, that was almost taken by the ruthless proctor, Mizuki and update the Sandaime on the current situation.

_"I think it's about time I rip that information about my parents right out of the old man!" _Naruto was determined to learn as much as he possibly could about his desceased mother and father.

They had made their way past the roudy seceratary's office and into the Hokage's office, where we see the Sandaime in a heated, no-holds barred duel to the death with an enemy that no Hokage could have a hope in hell (Another band song referance! Double yay!) of defeating.

Paperwork.(Cue lightning strikes and horror music.)

The old man noticed the two ninjas walk in and smiled "Well Naruto! I heard from Iruka here that you finally graduated. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, old man! But I'm here to return the Forbidden scroll to the library and to tell you that Mizuki is the culprit. But don't worry, he's dead. I killed him." Naruto remained serious, even when he had killed another person. Both adults knew that he had greatly matured.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. It must have been hard for you to take a life. But you remained calm and brave through it all. I'll make sure you two are properly paid, as I am very proud of you both. Now is there anything else you wish to say?" Naruto nodded.

"Actually old man, there is." He turned to Iruka "But I would prefer that we talked in private, if that's alright with you, Iruka-sensei." The academy teacher respected his wishes as he left to prepare for the squad selections.

"Now, Naruto, what was it you wanted to talk about?" The Sandaime began smoking his pipe **"Alright, now Naruto! Sock it to him!" **Naruto mentally sweatdropped at the blue hedgehog's antics.

"It's about my parents" Naruto just went straight to the point. The Sandaime sighed as he rose from his seat "So you've figured it out. Let me guess, the Kyuubi told you about this."

Naruto nodded "It was definately a shock to find out that the Yondaime was my dad. But I need to find out more about him."

The elderly village leader walked over to the wall and closed his eyes "Come here, bite your thumb, and place your hand on this wall." Naruto raised an eyebrow, but obeyed anyway. He approached the wall, drew blood from his thumb and placed his hand where the old man showed him.

The wall glowed a bright light before vanishing (Think when Leon opened the entrance to ansem's lab in KH2) leaving two thick scrolls in a chest. He took them out and stared at them.

"These were your parents last gift to you." The Sandaime said.

**"What! Just a couple of scrolls? What a rip!" **Sonic was expecting a lot more from a previous village leader and his wife.

Shadow's eye twitched **"Fool. It's what's inside the scrolls."**

**"Ohh. Well in that case, what could be in them?" **The fastest thing alive was getting excited.

_"Guess we're about to find out!" _Naruto used the blood still on his thumb to unseal both scrolls, one from his father and one from his mother. Out of the Yondaime's scroll fell a letter and two smaller scrolls. Out of Kushina's scroll came another letter, a smaller scroll and a beautiful red handled katana.

Naruto eyes widened at the two letters. He read his father's first:

_Dear Naruto_

_If you're reading this, that means you're either at the appropriate age, or have just become chunin. I bet you didn't think that I was your daddy, eh? I hope the village has kept my wish in mind and treated you like a hero. With this scroll, I have beqeathed unto you my own personal jutsu: The Hiraishin and the Rasengan, I hope you use these to help you build a brighter future for our village. I have also left you the keys and the deed to the fabled Namikaze estate, so that you may rest, train, study and relax. You have no idea how proud your mother and I are. We we'll always watch over you as you grow up and become a fine ninja._

_Yours truly_

_The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze._

The fox vessel was on the verge of tears as he reached for his mother's letter:

_To Naruto_

_It seems my baby boy is all grown up now. I only wished I could be there at your side when it happened. No matter what happens, always keep your head up, okay? Along with this letter, I have given you my trusty katana, though I haven't really given it a name yet. Embarrassing, isn't it? There is also a scroll containing my very own Kenjutsu. _(Sword techniques) _I bet you look just like your father now, don't you? We both love you very much._

_Your mother_

_Kushina Uzumaki._

Naruto let a tear fall down his face. He was now more determined than ever to make his family proud. after he had calmed down, he picked up his mother's sword.

"Your mother always kept that blade by her side at all times, and now it's been entrusted to you. Use it well." The Hokage blew out a puff of smoke.

The blonde gripped the handle and, at the same time, held the emerald in his pocket. He then started channelling the Chaos energy into the Katana itself. Which didn't go unnoticed by Sarutobi.

"What are you doing?" Naruto didn't answer. He continued imbueing the sword with energy until it shimmered with a bright light. The katana was transformed, being twice as long as it originally was. The handle was now white with seven spherical gems placed into it, they were green, red, yellow, blue, turquoise, white and violet all in that order.

**"They're the same colours as the seven original chaos emeralds!" **Silver observed.

Naruto smirked as he admired his handiwork "I think I've finally found the perfect name for it" Everyone's ears perked up at this, and waited in suspense.

"Chaos Edge."

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door and an ANBU burst in "Lord Hokage sir, the council requests that you and the boy come to the meeting. It concerns the recent theft of the forbidden scroll."

The war-hardened shinobi god sighed "I hope it isn't too much trouble, Naruto" Naruto grinned and spoke "No worries!"

* * *

><p>The Konoha council room was relatively big, as it was shaped sort of like a coliseum with a round space at the bottom, rows of seats in a circular shape, and at the very top was the Hokage seat which Konoha's advisors Homura and Koharu as well as secret ROOT ANBU executive, Danzo shared. The room was split into two halves; one for the shinobi council and one for the civilian council. (Cue excessive booing from imaginary audience) It was no secret that Koharu, Homura, Danzo and the entire civilian council, including Sakura's mother, Hanabira Haruno, hated Naruto with a passion. But he, whether in pranking or ninja skills, was always one step ahead of them.<p>

Both Sarutobi and Naruto appeared in the Hokage's space, but the old man spoke up "I think it would be best if you stood down there, no offense." The blonde jinchuriki looked down and saw Iruka was also there. Seems like the incident dragged him into this as well.

He glanced back at the Hokage and performed a mock salute "Roger!" With that he leaped into the air, doing flips and tricks, dazzling the entire council before landing on the ground level along with his favourite teacher.

_"Heh, little show-off." _In Naruto's mind, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy lifted their score sheets revealing perfect 10's **"A stunning performance, I'd say." **Amy said as Naruto rubbed his nose _"Well, I aim to please."_

"Now would someone please explain the details about why this meeting was held in the first place" The Sandaime asked, slightly peeved that he was getting interrupted for such a trivial matter.

A civilian council member stood up "Yes, Lord Hokage. As you all know, a strictly prohibited item was taken from right under our noses. And the fiend that stole the sacred scroll, was none other than the brat that stands before us!" He pointed to Naruto while speaking to the Hokage.

Suddenly, there was a buzzing noise that sounded like it was from a game show. Everyone followed the source of the noise and found Naruto standing behind a desk with two buttons on it, that he pulled out from God-knows where.

"Wrong! But thanks for playing! Your consolation prize is...(Cue drumroll) ...Absolutely nothing! The correct answer we were looking for is..."

Sarutobi sweatdropped "The real thief is Mizuki, who planned to use it's forbidden techniques and betray Konoha."

**Ding!**

"Correct! 20 points!" Then the desk disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**"Aw! I wanted to play!" **Charmy pouted _"Maybe later." _Naruto thought.

"But sir, who defeated Mizuki and retrieved the scroll?" Inoichi, father of Ino, stood in the shinobi council side.

"Why, you're looking at him!" The whiskered ninja placed his hand on his chest.

Homura sneered "You? Ha! As if such a weak little kid could stand up to a chunin!"

Iruka stood up for his prized pupil "No. I saw the entire ordeal with my very own eyes. There was a blinding light and Naruto had transformed! With speed that could make Guy look like an elderly man, he single-handedly brought Mizuki to his knee's!"

Koharu scoffed before glaring at the Namikaze "You will demonstrate this 'transformation' to the council immediately!" She demanded.

Naruto grinned before replying "But a 'weak little kid' like me couldn't possibly pull off something so complex as transforming."

"Rrrgh! You will show us respect you insolent, snot-nosed delinquent!" Koharu was getting seriously irritated.

Naruto's face turned serious "You'll get my respect when you've earned it. And the only thing you've earned is a slap round the face."

The council advisor was seeing red "WHAT! How DARE you speak to me like that!"

Naruto tipped his head "Well, do you want me to use sign language so that you can at least understand me?"

Koharu then exploded "EXECUTION! EXECUTION I SAY!" The Sandaime released some killer intent "Koharu, you will calm down this instant!"

Danzo found this all to be quite interesting "Lord Hokage, if you could hand the boy over to me, I would ensure that his talents would not go to waste."

"No. He will live out his life like any other ninja would." Sarutobi spoke firmly. Danzo gritted his teeth.

Naruto yawned "Does this mean I can go now? Because I can think of about 5,749 things better to than stand around here playing 99 questions with you guys."

Another random civilian council member said "Not yet. There is still one more important matter to discuss."

Naruto folded his arms "Shoot"

"Earlier today, we recieved word from our beloved Uchiha that you neglected to teach him your secrets. Is this correct?"

Naruto sighed "Of course. What of it?"

The council member spoke again "So you admit to refusing to train him?"

"Yes. I'll say it one more time, what of it?"

Homura stood up "By the power of the civilian council, we demand you bestow your techniques to the almighty Uchiha, boy."

"Denied" Naruto simply said.

"What!" Homura was astonished that this child had the gall to question his highers.

"Look, I don't care If you're an academy student or an advisor. I wouldn't even teach that brat how to tie his own shoelaces. So, no thanks."

Homura growled "You have the nerve to insult the all-powerful Uchiha?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Really? I thought it was just instinct." The shinobi side guffawed at this.

**"So did I." **Sonic pitched in **"Me too." "Ditto."**

Naruto shrugged and said "Well, it's been fun, but I've gotta split! You know, people to meet, places to see." He was walking towards the exit, when he heard an unbearable squeling voice. And for once, it didn't belong to Sakura.

"Oh no you don't, punk! If you ask me, he should be barred from ever becoming a ninja!" Hanabira objected.

"Ah, great! If I had known there was a Haruno here, I would have brought some earplugs. See, here. The point is nobody asked you! And besides, this is a shinobi matter, so you fags can't lay a finger on me!" Naruto taunted.

"Why you-" "Enough! This meeting is over. Naruto, can you come to my office, please?" The Sandaime interjected.

The council went about their daily ways while Naruto hopped back up to the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>"I'm apologise for the civilian council's actions, Naruto. They really are easily agitated." Both Sarutobi and Naruto were back in the Hokage's office.<p>

"Ah, It's cool. Besides, I got to mess with them a little!" Both ninja's laughed.

"Well, Naruto, what are you going to do now?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Actually, I was gonna check out my father's estate. You wouldn't by chance have the keys now, would ya?" The Sandaime chuckled before reaching into his locked desk and pulling out a key and a piece of paper.

"Here. The key and the deed to your future compound. Take good care of them." Naruto happily accepted them "I will. Tha-" Just then the door was kicked open and a small boy of about 7 years of age wearing a long scarf and holding a shuriken barged in.

"All right, old man! Put up your dukes! It's showtime!" He was about to charge forward, when his foot stood on his scarf, tripping him up as he fell flat on his face.

_"Konohamaru Sarutobi, Grandson of the Sandaime and a mischevious troublemaker much like myself. Constantly challenges the old man, and dreams to become the Hokage, again, like myself."_

Another man rushed into the room. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shinobi vest, black shinobi pants and a pair of black glasses.

"Honourable grandson! Are you all right? Oh, what am I ever going to do with you." He pushed his glasses back up his nose.

_"Master Ebisu. A Konoha chunin who also works to instruct the 'honourable grandson' Konohamaru. Although secretly, he's a dirty closet pervert."_

The elderly leader sighed. This was certainly not his day "I'm sorry you had to see this. That's my grandson, Konohamaru."

Said boy finally got up rubbing his head, before pointing at Naruto "Aha! So you're the one who set up a trap to trip me up! You're working for the old man aren't you!" He charged at Naruto, who stopped him by keeping his finger on his forehead.

_"Seems...pleasant." _Kyuubi growled within his head **"Hmph, little brat."**

Ebisu called out "You better not try anything unpleasant. That happens to be the grandson of Lord Third!"

"Yeah. You better 'unhand' me." Konohamaru saddened _"He's just like everyone else. Once they figure out who I am, they'll get on their knees and beg for forgiveness."_

Naruto glanced back at the child before him and smirked, then he reared back his middle finger whilst keeping his index finger on his forehead, before flicking him, sending him tumbling down on the floor rubbing his forehead. Konohamaru looked shocked at the jinchuriki. No one had even dared to hurt him like that.

Ebisu's mouth was wide open as Naruto spoke "Listen. A title doesn't grant anyone mercy, especially from me. I couldn't care less if you were the Hokage himself, like I told that old prune, the only way to gain respect is to earn it through hard work and undying determination. I hope you keep this in mind."He leaped out of the window of the office.

"I c-can't believe he j-just did that." Ebisu was still in shock. He then regained his figure and said "It is my duty to make sure you don't end up like that boy. Now come along, honourable gra-" there was a dotted outline where Konohamaru originally was.

"W-where did he go?" Ebisu was searching frantically for the missing grandchild.

"It appears he followed after Naruto." _"So, you've touched yet another heart, haven't you Naruto?" _The Sandaime was well aware of Naruto's power to connect to other people.

"Ah! W-wait for me, honourable grandson!" Ebisu hopped out of the window where Naruto went.

And so, Sarutobi sighed as he sat back at his desk, to resume the endless fight against the paperwork.

Being a Hokage was tough.

* * *

><p>Naruto started making his way to the area where the estate lay. He was looking forward to uncovering his family's history.<p>

Then he heard a noise from behind and glanced backwards. He saw nothing but a lump on the fence, which was suspicious in it's own right.

**"Who is it?" **Tails asked.

"Konohamaru. No doubt about it. I can sense his chakra signature, but I'm curious as to what he wants." Naruto replied. He continued strolling forward, while the 'lump' continued shifting from one fence to another.

**"Him again? What is wrong with this kid?" **Sonic was getting sick of him already.

Naruto grinned _"Let's find out, shall we?" _He unsheathed his newly acquired Chaos Edge blade, and in the next instant, he sheathed it back onto his back.

For a second, nothing happened. Until the lump on the fence, which turned out to be wallpaper in the style of a fence, was sliced into pieces and fell harmlessly to the ground, revealing a petrified Konohamaru.

"Wah-ah-a-ah-ah!" Naruto turned to face the frightened boy and pointed his sword at him "Explain yourself. Why were you stalking me all of the way here?"

Konohamaru shook of his fright and ran towards Naruto "That was so awesome! You gotta teach me how to do that! Pretty please?" He was jumping up and down as he talked.

**"This kid acts like a mini Sasuke. Except he's not a total sleazeball about it." **Knuckles nodded.

Naruto smiled at the young boy "Well, all right. I'm sure I could teach you a couple of things. But you're gonna have to work hard and give it everything you have! Deal?"

Konohamaru's face lit up "Deal! All right! I've got my very own sensei!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed.

And so, both Naruto and his new student, Konohamaru trained all over Konoha from ninja techniques to perfect pranking, although, the locals weren't too happy about this and often yelled, but only to Naruto for some reason. We now find the dynamic duo sitting on a log enjoying refreshments.

Konohamaru sighed as his head drooped. Naruto noticed this "What's wrong, Konohamaru? Something on your mind?" He asked.

"It's just that when we do prank someone, you take all the blame while I remain scot free. And it's all because I'm the Sandaime's grandson. Just once, I'd like to be treated equally like any other person, and not some kind of celebrity." Konohamaru's face hardened as he stood up from his seat "That's why it's my dream to become Hokage, so I can finally be respected for my own talents, not my grandpa's."

Naruto smiled. He had improved quite a bit in such a short amount of time **"It seems your speech has made quite an impact on him, don't you think?" **Silver said

**"You certainly do have a way with words." **Blaze agreed.

The blonde ninja turned his head and closed his eyes "Well, it definitely won't be easy."

Konohamaru looked at Naruto with a confused look "What do you mean?"

Naruto met his gaze and grinned "Because I plan to do exactly the same!"

Konohamaru stared in awe before Naruto sensed a presense up on the hill above them.

"Now I've found you! It's time to go, honourable grandson."

**"There's only one person we know who uses that phrase." **Sonic pointed out.

Naruto looked up and confirmed the blue hedgehogs suspicions. On the hill stood Konohamaru's personal instructor, Ebisu, who had a hateful glint in his eyes as he stared at Naruto.

_"So, it's the demon brat, eh? How dare he cloud the mind of the Hokage's grandson with his dirty tricks!" _Ebisu sneered.

_"Well well, it's that same filthy glare again. Not that I'm surprised or anything." _Naruto kept calm.

Konohamaru spoke up "I can't! I've still got stuff to learn if I want to become Hokage!"

"Well then let me teach you! It's a sure-fire shortcut to your dream!" Ebisu began pulling on Konohamaru's scarf as he resisted.

"You're wrong." Naruto had his face shadowed.

"What did you say?" Ebisu scowled at the jinchuriki.

Naruto lifted his head "If you want to become Hokage..." There was a blinding flash of light and Naruto had transformed again.

**"...There are no shortcuts." **Naruto's combined voice spoke.

Ebisu was in shock while Konohamaru was in awe of his new teacher "S-so this is the 't-transformation' you used on M-mizuki" Ebisu got into a fighting stance "Too bad it won't work on a master ninja like myself!" Then Naruto sped of to the right and disappeared.

"Heh, looks like the kid was too scared to fight me and ran off! I don't blame him!" Ebisu had a cocky smile on his face.

**"Guess again!" **Suddenly, there was an updraft of wind underneath Ebisu's feet as the Orange blur could barely be seen literally running circles around the perverted instructor.

"W-what's going on?" He said as he began to rise above the ground **"Behold! The Yellow Tornado!"**

Ebisu began to spin around the walls of the hurricane "Ah-a-ah-ah-a-ah!" he was nearing the top **"Going up!"**

"AHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The instructor was finally shot up into the air like a rocket before disappearing from view with a twinkle.

Naruto had finally stopped running and skidded to a halt in front of Konohamaru, who by the way, was amazed at the display his sensei showed off **"What happened to my Blue Tornado?" **Sonic felt ripped off _"Shh! Not now!" _Naruto hushed

"That. Was. So. Cool! Are you gonna teach me that too? Please, please?" Naruto chuckled as he changed back into his normal form.

"Sorry, but it's something only I can do. But hey, at least that annoying instructor is gone, right?"

"Argh! I couldn't defeat Ebisu sensei again, even after all that training! This sucks!" Konohamaru clenched his fists.

Naruto turned away "Don't worry. If you train your very best, never give up, and believe in yourself and those precious to you, you will get stronger. Believe me. Until next time." He began to walk away.

"Of course! I'll do what ever it takes!" Naruto stopped, turned his head and gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, and best of luck becoming Hokage!" Konohamaru blushed before he saluted his sensei.

"Right!" Naruto continued back to his new home.

Although neither of them knew that the Sandaime was watching over them with his mystical crystal ball as he wished both young ninja good luck with their future dreams and endeavours.

* * *

><p>Today was finally the day. The day that Naruto would be placed into his ninja squad, and become an official shinobi. He only wished that he wouldn't be placed with Sas-gay or pinky, although he was too busy mentally pigging out in the chilli dog stand with Sonic.<p>

Once he was full, he awoke in a hearty mood, ready to take the day head on. Naruto got up from his king-sized bed in his new master bedroom. He had finally arrived at his new estate and he was generally impressed at what he saw.

Flashback

_Naruto was strolling through the bustling streets of Konoha, avoiding the glares of nearby villagers as he passed the desolate Uchiha district and stumbled upon a gigantic mansion with other smaller buildings beside it._

_He almost dropped his suitcase in shock **"Holy cow! Now that is one sweet pad!" **Sonic was awestruck "No kidding! But..." Naruto looked puzzled **"But what? Let's get in and start unpackin'!" **"But that's the problem. How do we get in?" The blonde noticed a plate with the Namikaze insignia emblazed on it and remebered back in the old man's office._

_"Hey guys, I think I may have an idea." He bit his thumb to draw blood and smeared it onto the symbol. It glowed for a second, then vanished as the gate unlocked and opened._

_"Bingo, baby! I am so awesome!" Naruto mentally cheered **"You da man!" **Sonic said. Naruto picked up his suitcase once more and entered the compound. The gardens were breathtaking as they reminded him of the nature around the waterfall. But he came across another sealed door leading into the main building._

_"Aw come on! Another one! Seriously, if this keeps up, I'm gonna run outta blood!" He brushed the blood still on his thumb onto the door as it unlocked itself and opened **"You'd think this place belonged to Count Dracula or something."**_

_Luckily for the jinchuriki, there were no more blood seals in the compound, so Naruto could preserve his already shortened life span. He explored all the rooms of the main building, deciding to leave the other smaller complexes for another day._

_There was everything a ninja could ask for in the estate. Several bedrooms, a jutsu library, a dozen large training grounds, a swimming pool and jakuzzi**"Please don't make me go in there!" **Sonic curled up into a ball as everyone else just stared **"Idiot" **a five star kitchen and quite a few relaxation areas **"Naruto, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" **Sonic asked clarly sucking up to the blonde ninja. Naruto sweatdropped._

_He finally discovered his parent's magnificent master bedroom as he spied all of the old pictures of his mother and father on the wall. He smiled "Now this feels like home!" Naruto yawned. It had been a lllooooooooonnnnnnngggggggg day and he could really use a nap, so he slumped onto his new bed and slept like a baby brick _(LOL!)

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Naruto rushed downstairs after getting changed and skipped breakfast, due to his chilli dog contest with the blue blur, before rushing out of the door and speeding towards the academy with the utmost haste.<p>

**"You know, we should have a race one day and see who's faster; me or you in the morning."**

* * *

><p>Our orange hero was making his way down the long corridor, partially excited to find out which team he would be placed on, and partially worried if he was going to be placed with the odd couple. His worst fears were realized when he spotted Duck Whittington at the other end of the corridor, itching for a rematch.<p>

"Yo, dobe! I didn't think we finished our little match where I was about to beat you to a pulp! So come on and taste defeat!" The Uchiha got into a fighting position as Naruto exhaled _"Hey guys, if an apple a day keeps the doctor away, what keeps the Uchiha away?" _**"A bitch slap to the face." **Sonic replied simply.

"Look Uchiha, if you're going to keep challenging me, you should at least consult your local hospital because I'm not carrying you there, comprende? Now if you'll excuse me, It's time for class" He began walking to the classroom.

"Don't ignore me, loser! Fight me or surrender!" He charged foolishly towards the blonde. But was tripped by something and fell flat on his face. Obviously, Naruto had tripped him up, but when he lifted his head and turned around, he was nowhere to be found "Tch, I'll get him, he'll see."

* * *

><p>The fox vessel walked into the classroom and was immediately met with the squeals of his newly formed NFC (Naruto Fan Club) which surrounded the poor blonde.<p>

Once he had stopped the marauding fan club, he spotted one Kiba Inuzuka harassing one Hinata Hyuuga in the corner of his eye, and decided to take action.

"C'mon Hinata, just one little date. I promise I won't bite." Kiba flashed a lust filled smirk.

"N-no Kiba. I-I'm sorry but I'm n-not interested." Hinata stuttered as Kiba began to come closer "Hinata, I know you can't resist me." He was about to pounce when he felt a firm hand grasped on his shoulder.

"Obviously, you didn't hear her correctly, Kiba. She says she's not interested, so back off." Naruto warned with a stern voice. Kiba, in return, lashed out at him "Really? Well you're not exactly an expert on women considering you can't even get a date!"

Naruto folded his arms "This coming from a mutt who gets mates by sniffing their butts. Now get lost before I call the pound."

Kiba growled with fury and was about to retort when Iruka came into the classroom "Kiba! Sit down and stop making such a ruckus!" Kiba 'Hmph'ed and went to sit next to the Uchiha who finally made his way to class and was glaring at Naruto like a hawk.

Said blonde sat down next to Hinata as he tried to comfort her "Sorry about him. Someone needs to neuter that guy." Hinata giggled as she blushed "T-Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto grinned "No problem! Hey, after class, why don't we go to Ichiraku's and get some ramen? My treat!" Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Naruto, whom she had always admired, was asking her out? She spaced out as Naruto started snapping his fingers.

"Helloooo? Earth to Hinata? I'm still waiting for an answer." The Hyuuga snapped back into reality and blushed "O-Of course! I'd l-love to!" **"So it's a date!" **Sonic blurted out.

_"Shut up, Sonic!" _Naruto mentally scolded. Iruka started to announce to the class "It's time. These will be the official team placements for your ninja career. I must say that I'm very proud of you all. Now, Squad 1..."

Each team that was announced so far was extremelly boring to listen to. But now it was time for Squad 7 "Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto perked up his ears, awaiting to hear his teamates names "...Sakura Haruno..."

WHAM!

The class turned to see Naruto's head implanted on the desk with multiple large cracks in the woodwork **"Ouch." **Knuckles mused.

"...And Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished.

SMASH!

This time, the jinchuriki's head near enough split the desk in half while everyone had eyes as wide as saucers **"Double ouch." **Knuckles continued **"I am so so so so so so so so sorry." **Sonic comforted him as Sakura started dancing around like a ruddy fool yelling "YES! Take that Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun's on my team!"

"Squad 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga." Kiba smirked at the fact Hinata was with him instead of Naruto, Hinata was completely the opposite and Shino did... nothing.

"Squad 9 is still in effect from last year." No comments there.

"In the spirit of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Squad 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi." Ino was sulking that, instead of Sasuke, she got stuck with these two dope's, Chouji was happy his best friend and him together, shown by his eating and Shikamaru honestly didn't even care.

"Iruka sensei, did the old man set this up?" Naruto asked in slight rage. The scar faced proctor was sweating "Look Naruto, I can't do anything about thi-" He was cut off when Sasuke leaped onto Naruto's broken desk and growled "You've got a problem, have you? Well-" He lost his balance when a student nudged his foot and he was falling towards the blonde in front of him.

Time seemed to slow down as the two ninja's faces neared closer. Every fan girls dream was about to become a reality.

CRACK!

The Uchiha's face was embedded into the desk behind Naruto while the jinchuriki tilted his head to the right. In one swift motion, Naruto had turned a fangirl's wet dream into an all out laughfest.

**"Pft! WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA! C-Can't breath! HA HA HA!" **Tears were running down Sonic's face while the mobians were laughing their heads off. Even Shadow had to suppress a chuckle.

On the outside, It was no different. The class was in an uproar, as well as Iruka, while Sakura was seething. Once everyone had calmed down and Sasuke returned to his seat, Iruka spoke.

"Those are the selected ninja squads. Now, take a break and use this time to get to know your comrades. After that, you'll meet up with you respective Jounin sensei's. Class dismissed."

* * *

><p>"Why, God? WWHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Naruto was currently on the roof of a building wishing he never passed the ninja exam. It was bad enough he had one of the most annoying beings to exist on his team. But two at once?<p>

The blonde was crying anime tears "It's official. There is no way things can get any worse!" Sonic panicked **"Don't say that! Because if you do, something always-" **"Alright, loser! Time to set some ground rules!" **"-Does."**

Naruto turned around and saw that, once again, the Uchiha was starting trouble.

"Dear lord, what now?" Sasuke sneered "I know you're excited about being on my team, but if you want to do anything useful for once, you're going to obey my every command and listen to these strict rules; Number 1-"

BAM!

The duck-head was sent flying across Konoha with a single kick from Naruto, who was simply not in the mood **"Nice kick!" **Amy grinned.

"I need something that'll cheer me up! But what?" Naruto went into a thinking position until a light bulb flickered above his head "Hee hee hee. Perfect!"

* * *

><p>The bans- I mean Sakura, was searching high and low for the brooding Uchiha, for fawning purposes, but couldn't find him anywhere. Probably because he was currently soaring over the Hokage Tower.<p>

She decided to take a rest on a nearby park bench and sighed "Where is Sasuke-kun? Is he purposely trying to evade me? NO! Never! Naruto-baka probably did something to him! I'll make him regret it!" She lost her train of thought when she spied her favourite Uchiha and obvious crush leaning on a tree opposite her.

_"It's Sasuke-kun! I knew he'd outsmart Naruto-baka! And the way he's staring at me." _Sasuke strolled over to her as she blushed madly.

"Sakura, there's something I need to ask you about." Sasuke smiled, oddly, while Sakura had a dreamy look in her eyes "Anything."

The Uchiha sat on the bench next to her "There's someone in class that I really like, but I'm too afraid to tell them. What if they reject me?" Sakura was curious "Who is it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke had a red tint on his cheeks as he breathed in and spoke "It's..." This was it. The day that her Sasuke-kun would finally admit her feelings to her and they would live happily ever after "...Chouji."

Sakura's dream world was obliterated into thousands of tiny pieces as she sat there with her eyes open, jaws dropped, pale as a ghost and petrified. However, in Sasuke's head...

**"Bwa ha ha ha ha! This is by far your greatest achievement yet!" **Another round of laughing by the mobian gang. But wait, this is 'Sasuke's' head. What are they doing there?

_"I am a pure frickin' genius! I should get an award!" _Naruto thought to himself as he continued 'Sasuke's' speech "It's just that, whenever he eats, my heart starts to flutter. I've never felt this way before, what do you think Sakura?" He turned his head and saw Pinky on the floor unconscious and foaming at the mouth.

Sasuke puffed into smoke, leaving behind a grinning Naruto "Nailed both of 'em. Mission accomplished! Ah, now I feel better!" He left Sakura on the floor and ran towards the Academy building. With break over, he could finally meet his sensei. At least he wouldn't be as bad as his teamates, right?

**well guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry there is a fight coming up that i personally love**

**anyways i need some input i need away to write this story right now i am using my notepad on my computer and i need something better so if you know anything that isn't gonna cost me a lung and a leg feel free to share it**


	4. Chapter 4

**so i'm going to be limiting the harem to 4 girls with hinata so right now the other 3 are looking like temari and then it's a tie between shion, anko, tsunade, samui, tenten, and koyuki so post what ya wanna see as soon as you can.**

**Naruto: Chaos Master**

**Hatake's Test, Chaos Unleashed!**

It had been a while, and all of the graduates were going off with their chosen sensei's. In fact, the only three people in the classroom were a bruised Sasuke after finally landing in the ladies hot springs and recieving a thorough beating from the naked women. He, right now, was thinking of a way to brutally murder Naruto, a fawning Sakura, who surprisingly recovered from her 'Sas-gay' enduced coma and shook it off thinking it was just a nightmare, and...

"Jump, jump, stomp, jump again, hit the block. Oh yeah! Fire flowah! Throw fireball, jump again." Our favourite blonde was trying to beat his high score on Super Mario Land **"Watch out! You're gonna hit the-" **(Cue Mario losing a life tune) **"-Bullet Bill." **Tails sweatdropped "Ah, nuts!" Naruto threw his Game Boy on the ground and pouted.

Sonic crossed his arms and pouted too **"Pft! Nintendo, who needs 'em.!" **Naruto rested his head on his hand and sighed, obviously bored "Now what?"

His eyes widened as he grinned and snapped his fingers "A ha! When in doubt, prank the hell out of someone!" Sasuke scoffed "Please, what kind of imbecile are you to believe that anything you try will actually work?" Sakura joined in "Yeah! Whatever you can do, my Sasuke-kun can do a hundred times better!"

However Naruto could'nt even hear them as he was discussing his scheme with his friends. Once it was finished, they gave their strict opinion **"Do it." **_"Doing it!"_

As fast as lightning, the jinchuriki zoomed throughout the academy, collecting materials for his master plan and putting them into their proper place, before sitting back into his seat and giggling like a kid.

"What did you do?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto turned to face him and gave him a foxy smirk "You'll see." They soon heard footsteps down the corridor as Naruto started giggling more.

The door creaked open to reveal the head of a Jounin with tall, gravity-defying siver hair, a mask that covered the lower part of his face, and his headband going over his right eye. But when the door opened, it sprung the trap Naruto had layed and a board eraser fell and landed onto the Jounin's head with a puff of dust.

The mysterious ninja picked up the eraser and spoke "Well, the first impression of you all is-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a whole mountain of board erasers crashed down on him, smothering him in chalk.

Naruto fell off his seat, laughing his head off and clutching his stomach in an effort to breathe. Inside his mind, yet another round of hearty chuckling was passed around.

The masked Jounin eventually dug his way out of the pile of erasers, coughing up a storm while doing so "Just-cough-meet me up-cough cough- on the roof." He was starting to sound like Hayate as he Shunshin'ed (Body Flickered) to the roof of the academy.

Naruto got up from the floor still laughing and wiping a tear from his face, but slowly calmed down "Well, my daily prank was a brilliant succes once again. See ya up on the roof, suckas!" He used Chaos Control to teleport to his new sensei's location, leaving Sasuke, seething that Naruto was taunting him with that technique. He would learn it eventually. Both of the unbearable duo used the stairs, since they couldn't teleport yet.

* * *

><p>After a long climb up a long flight of stairs, Sasuke and Sakura had reached the roof of the academy. But when they got there, Naruto was sleeping on a pillow and the masked man was giggling pervertedly at an orange book.<p>

The Jounin noticed the frustrated ninjas heading his way and swiftly pocketed his dirty novel. By this time, Naruto had woken up from his peaceful nap and rubbed his eyes. Once everyone was present, the masked ninja spoke "Now that the whole team is together, I think it's time we got to know each other. So we'll each introduce ourselves." The banshee looked puzzled "How do we do that? Can you go first so you can show us how it's done?" Naruto and the man sweatdropped **"How in the hell did she even qualify to be a ninja in the first place?" **Amy asked "Uh Sakura, all you have to do is tell us your name, likes and dislikes, and dreams for the future. I would have thought even you would understand that." Sakura had a tick mark above her head when the man nodded.

"Exactly. For example: My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are not very important right now, as well as my dislikes. And my dreams for the future... no clue." Naruto anime fell while Sakura asked "But you only gave us you're name."

In Naruto's brain, a certain black hedgehog was becoming suspicious **"He's definitely hiding something. Stay on your guard, Naruto." **_"Right!" _Naruto nodded.

"Alright Forehead, you're turn." Sakura was ready to burst, but exhaled and spoke "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are..." She glanced at Sasuke and giggled "SASUKE-KUN!" everyone turned to see...Sakura? How could there be...wait.

"Grr! NARUTO!" 'Sakura' poofed into smoke and showed Naruto chuckling to himself "Ah, Henge. Gotta love that technique."

Kakashi was laughing to himself also. Sakura, after calming down, continued on with her introduction "My dislikes are Ino-pig and NARUTO-BAKA!" She glared at the blonde, who smiled and threw a peace sign "Hey, It's not my fault I'm absolutely flawless!" **"Aw man, I love that song!" **Sonic began to dance as Shadow just sweatdropped **_"I can't believe this idiot is supposed to be my rival." _**

"And finally, my dream is to..." She looked at her crush again and blushed "To marry SASUKE-KUN! So I can lock him up and do all sorts of dirty things to him." Naruto was up to his tricks again.

"NARUTO! QUIT IIITTTTTTTTT!" Sakura roared, causing everyone to grasp their ears. The Henge reverted once again and Naruto was still smirking "Second verse, same as the first."

Now Kakashi was laughing louder than before as even Sasuke smirked "Now it's Emo boy's turn. Go ahead." Sasuke scowled before answering.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, of the notorious Uchiha clan. My likes are few and my dislikes are many." "My likes are dreaming about Chouji-kun, and my dislikes are sunshine, chocolate and happiness." No second guesses as to who that was. It had seemed that Naruto had pulled the same stunt on Sasuke as he did with Sakura. And the Uchiha was not happy about it.

"Uzumakii!" Sasuke was close to stabbing a kunai through Naruto's skull as he reverted and said "What? You guys aren't giving any information about yourselves, so I thought I'd step in make them for you." The last Uchiha sneered at Naruto's excuse and carried on.

"My dream... no, my ambition is to reawaken my clan's greatness, and to destroy the one responsible for my grief and misery." "My dream is to murder the guy that shoved this stick up my ass." Sasuke finally snapped and dashed towards the blonde. Fortunately, his assault was flawed as Naruto tilted himself backwards, leaving the Avenger on a crash course for the railing.

He skidded as fast as he could, but it was in vain as he dangled over the railing, trying to keep his balance, before he was sent over the edge, soon to make direct contact with the ground below "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed as she watched her crush plummet to the ground.

Sasuke was about to fall to his death when suddenly he stopped entirely. Probably because Kakashi, unlike the useless kunoichi, actually caught him by the back of his shirt.

"Next time, consider the consequences of your actions. Because I won't always be around to bail you out." Naruto smiled childishly "Oooooh, that was close!" **"Dammit. If only he fell faster, we'd be rid of that pompous jerkface!" **Knuckles inwardly was cheering that the Uchiha had his first encounter with near death.

Sakura furiously jabbed at the jinchuriki and screeched "Did you see that Kakashi-sensei? Naruto-baka almost killed my Sasuke-kun! He should be sent back to the academy, where he belongs!" Naruto raised his hands in self-defence "Don't look at me. I didn't lay a finger on him. It was his blind anger that almost destroyed him."

Sasuke snarled with rage "Liar!" Kakashi yanked his collar "Calm down. Naruto is right, he didn't do anything to harm you. Rather you tried to harm him." The Uchiha growled, but had nothing to retort with. So, after Kakashi had let him down, he sat back where he was before, glaring daggers at Naruto the whole time.

"So, finally, it's Funny boy's turn." Naruto smirked, after all, Funny boy was better than Forehead or Emo boy "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, and don't you forget it! Likes include pranking, ramen, pulling off flashy new moves and using my power for the greater good. Things I dislike are vegetables, written work, losing and people who are either perverts, look down on others or can't even take a joke." He glanced at his teamates before proceeding "My dream is to become the leaf village's Hokage, so that I can protect those precious to me."

"And who, in their right mind, would elect a loser like you to become a Hokage? A destiny that grand can only be reserved for an Uchiha prodigy like me." Sasuke was back to his smug antics. Naruto looked at him and grinned "Oh, is that so. Well, riddle me this; If **IF **you actually became Hokage, what exactly would you do to benefit the village? The most you'd probably do is make everyone wear that ridiculously gay Uchiha clothing."

Sasuke was red with fury "You LITTLE-" Kakaksi decided to intervene before things got out of hand "All righty then. Now that we've learned about ourselves, tomorrow, we can begin the real Genin exams." Sakura tilted her head "Real genin exams? But I thought we already graduated." Kakashi chuckled "Oh, that was to draw out the potentials for the Genin title. However, this new test will allow me to determine if you've got what it takes."

Naruto grinned like a madman and pumped his fist "All right, finally! Time to get down to China town!" Kakashi eye-smiled "Glad to see someone's enjoying themselves. Although there are catches: 1. Don't eat breakfast, or you might find it spewed all over the floor. 2. Make sure to get here at 7am sharp, or there will be consequences. So see ya then!" He shunshin'ed away before anyone could make a comment.

"That's my cue to split. Catch ya on the flipside!" **"I swear your becoming more like Sonic everyday." **Blaze folded her arms. Sonic turned to her and gave a thumbs up **"You say that like it's a bad thing!" **Blaze sighed.

Sasuke shot up "Oh, and where do you think you're going?" Naruto sighed "To get some ramen with a purty lady, of course. I mean anything's better than hearing your tedious 'Uchiha' speeches." The Uchiha growled "Tedious, eh? I'll show you how 'tedious' the Uchiha clan is! Come on!" He got into a fighting stance.

Naruto chuckled before waving to him "Bye-bye!" He flashed away with Chaos Control. Sasuke was seething _"One way or another, Dobe, you will fight me. And when I defeat you, All of your powers will belong to me!"_

* * *

><p>Down at Ichiraku's, a certain pale-eyed Hyuuga was waiting patiently for her secret crush to arrive. It was beginning to get nerve-wrecking for her as she began to suspect that Naruto had left her as some sick joke. She was about to give up and head home when a blur appeared in front of her.<p>

The blur in fact turned out to be the one Hinata had been so desperately waiting for "Sorry I was so late. Traffic was absolutely terrible." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Hinata giggled "N-no you're alright. Let's g-go eat, shall we?" Naruto nodded vigorously as they sat at the counter, ready to give their order. After a few seconds, they were greeted by old man Teuchi, head of Ichiraku, and his daughter Ayame, who appeared to be blushing as she was gazing at Naruto.

"Well, well, nice to see you again, Naruto! That's a fancy new look your sporting there." Teuchi turned to face Hinata "And who do we have here? Hinata Hyuuga, princess of the Hyuuga clan, eh? Looks like you caught yourself a good one, Naruto." Naruto blushed faintly as he begun his order "I'll have a Miso ramen with extra noodles, plenty of Miso and let it walk." He made a walking motion with his fingers as everyone chuckled.

"I'll have what N-Naruto-kun's having." Hinata stuttered. After a few minutes, their ramen was ready and layed out in front of them. While Hinata ate hers slowly and sophisticatedly, Naruto devoured his in one bite, along with the bowl! After coughing up the ramen bowl and ordering seconds, he started making friendly talk with Hinata.

"So Hinata, how was your Jounin-sensei?" Hinata smiled and said "She's really n-nice, although that's c-can't be said for K-Kiba." Naruto narrowed his eyes "He didn't give you any hassle, did he?" Hinata shook her head "Don't worry Naruto-kun. Shino made sure to keep him away from me."

Naruto sighed in relief "That's good. I'll have to thank Shino for that." His eyes suddenly widened in realization before he smirked slyly.

Hinata raised an eyebrow "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Naruto chuckled "In that last sentence, you didn't stutter. Once." Hinata's eyes widened as well "It seems you've finally come out of your shell." He flashed his trademark smile while giving a thumbs up "Good for you!"

"Naruto-kun..." This was one of the many reasons Hinata had a crush on the blonde in the first place. His caring attitude complemented his ability to connect to other people. Naruto stood up from his seat "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to go. I've got to prepare for tomorrow's test." He quickly ate his ramen and sped off.

Hinata sighed "Bowl." Naruto came back just as fast, coughed up a second bowl and kissed Hinata on the cheek before speeding off again, leaving a dazed Hinata. She was blushing furiously until...

FLOP!

She lay on the ground after fainting. Old man Teuchi looked at her concerned before he gazed at the running Naruto.

_"Seems like you've definitely grown up, haven't you Naruto?"_

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto awoke from his apartment bed at about 9am and went to go down to get breakfast <strong>"But Naruto-san, didn't your sensei tell you to get there at 7am and to skip breakfast" <strong>Cream asked _"Let me give you some advice; if you're dealing with someone like Kakashi-sensei, you have to do the exact opposite of what he tells you to do. For example, if he tells you to get up at 7am, get up whenever the hell you want! If he tells you to not eat breakfast, stuff yourself full!"_

**"What if he told you NOT to jump off a bridge?" **Sonic awaited Naruto's answer _"Well then I'd slap him in the face and tell him what a stupid thing to say it was." _The mobians sweatdropped.

After eating as much ramen he wanted, completely ignoring Kakashi's order, he strapped Chaos Edge to his back and set off for the designated training ground to determine his fate as a ninja.

* * *

><p>We now arrive at Training ground 7 where we see both Sasuke and Sakura sitting by a tree. They were both tired due to their early wake up call, and hungry because of their lack of breakfast.<p>

In the distance, Sakura spied a figure walking towards them, and immediately deduced it as Naruto "Naruto-baka! Do you know how late you are!" Naruto just continued walking, completely unaware of the banshee's existence.

You may think he was just ignoring her, but you'd be wrong. He was in fact listening to the Hydrocity theme on his MP3 player "Doooooooo do de do, de de de doooo de de doo, doodle da do do, doooooooo do de do, de de do DE DE DE DO, doooooooo de de do, de de de doooo de de doo, doodle da do do, dede do, dede do, do do, DE DE DEDE DO! I love this song!"

**"Oh yeah! Now that is one funky rhythm! Shake it, baby!" **Sonic was nodding his head with the beat.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke was temporarily deafened due to Sakura's screaming. Naruto stopped singing and pulled an earphone out of his ear "Pardon?" Sakura growled "You're late! Don't you know how important this is, you idiot!"

Naruto placed the earphone back into his ear and answered "If I'm so late, then why haven't we even started yet?" Sakura tried to think of a suitable comeback, but found nothing, and settled for glaring "I thought so."

The blonde walked over to a tree and kicked the stump, startling the other two, before an apple fell and landed into Naruto's hand. He sat onto a stump away from the other idiots and brought out Chaos Edge. At that moment, Sasuke, Sakura and the mobians were expecting something big to go down, some kind of special move.

Naruto brought the katana down and started peeling the apple with it. Everyone anime fell at that moment before Sakura screamed "Naruto-baka! You had us scared to death then!" Naruto looked up "What? I'm just peeling an apple. What's so scary about that?" **"Don't you think using Chaos Edge as an apple peeler is kind of misusing it? I mean, couldn't you just use a kunai knife?" **Sonic asked _"I could, but if you want a clean cut, you use a fine blade like this one." _Sonic sweatdropped.

After a minute of clean peeling, the apple was clean of it's skin _"Done! Now for the fun part!" _Naruto tossed the apple into the air and after a flash, he sheathed his blade and the apple was cut into six even slices, astonishing Sasuke and Sakura. Each piece fell into a bowl Naruto had pulled out of nowhere and ate a slice, before pointing the bowl towards his teamates.

"Want one?" He said with his mouth full. Sasuke and Sakura scowled before turning their heads away. Naruto swallowed his food _"What's up with Batman and Blunder Woman? I mean, am I really that awesome that their jealous of me?" _**"You wouldn't believe it." **Silver sighed.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and everyone's favourite perverted sensei (No, not Ebisu) Kakashi arrived on the scene "YOU'RE-"

CONK!

Before she could finish her rant, she was nailed in the back of the head with an unpeeled apple, she turned around to see Naruto throwing another apple up and down "Don't even think about it, Haruno." He warned as Kakashi couldn't hold in a giggle "Sorry about that. Today, I reached a new pitstop on the road of life." Everyone just stared at him.

**"I don't even know what to say to that excuse." **Amy said.

The masked Jounin brought out a timer and placed it on a stump next to him, the pulled out two small bells you'd usually find at Christmas "The test is simple. Your objective is to obtain at least one of these two bells from me before the timer sounds by any means possible. You need to come at me with the intent to kill to have a chance, or your doomed to fail. Do each of you understand?"

Each of the three Genin nodded, each with their own thoughts _"I need to succeed if I want to be with Sasuke-kun! I just need Naruto to fail!" _Sakura's thoughts exactly _"Hmph, I don't need to think this through. He may be a Jounin, but I am an Uchiha, and that counts for a lot more. I couldn't care less about who else passes, however, it would be fun to watch the dobe fail miserably." _No guesses as to who that was _"Do you think some custard would go well with these apples?" _**"Sure would!" **Sonic replied with enthusiasm **"Uh, guys? We need a battle plan." **Tails tried to keep the situation in line _"Don't worry, it's all cool. I'll just go in there and whoop some ass!"_

**"That's nice and all, but I think a little last minute formulation wouldn't hurt." **Blaze mused _"Alright then! Let's start strategizing!"_

"3, 2, 1, scatter!" Sasuke and Sakura vanished into the trees, while Naruto was stood triumphantly on the spot "So, you're going for the head on approach, are you? Quite brave of you, but also quite foolhardy." Kakashi pulled out his trademark orange book and continued reading.

_"It's time to get the party started!" _**"All right! I'm ready!" **But before Sonic could go through with the plan, he was halted by his black counterpart **"Not so fast, Faker. You've had your fun, and I've been bored ever since we got here. It's time for some action!" **_"All right, Shadow. Let's do this!"_

Naruto brought out his prized Chaos Emerald, which dazzled his sensei and his teamates with it's unrivalled beauty and awesome power. Then, a flash of light discharged, blinding everyone, including his averagely hidden team _"It's the transformation that the shinobi council always mentioned. Apparently, It's very powerful. I'll have to get serious with this one." _Kakashi put away his book and got ready.

_"It must be that powerful gem that fuels his that weird energy. Perfect! All I have to do is steal it, and I'll have access to every single one of his abilities!" _Sasuke was grinning like a maniac at this new info. Sakura was just too amazed to actually give her opinion at all.

No matter what everyone thought, all of them were expecting him to transform so his hair would grow down his back with blue streaks. What they weren't expecting was his hair going half way down his back, then curving back up like bloodied daggers, with the exception of the top of his hair which streaked backwards, complete with pitch black and blood red streaks. He was also sporting some fancy, futuristic jet shoes, because that was what Naruto had become when the light had faded. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer his happy go-lucky blue eyes, but dark red eyes promising pain and malice.

(Cue Shadow's Sonic Adventure 2 theme Throw it all away. (Awesome theme!))

**"Enough pointless talk! Now you face the supreme wrath of the ultimate lifeform!" **His voice was a combo of Naruto's and Shadow's. All of a sudden, an ungodly red aura erupted from the ultimate ninja, red streaks of powerful electricity crackled through the air and both ground and trees were uprooted.

Kakashi was struggling to keep on his feet while the ferocious winds blew threw the training grounds _"Okay! I'm pretty damn sure no one mentioned black and red hair as well as UNBELIEVABLE energy! And did I mention that it's not even chakra!" _Both small and large rocks were swept past his feet. Sasuke was blown off the tree he was standing on and landed hard on the ground below _"Gah! Darn you, dobe! All of the power you're displaying right now WILL belong to me! Then I'll crush anyone who stands in my way!" _Sakura too was sent flying due to the immense power of the newly transformed Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, he was still outputting outrageous amounts of chaos energy. Once he felt like he had enough, he vanished from his previous spot with Chaos Control, shocking his sensei _"Where did he go? I wasn't prepared for this!" _He brought a kunai in order to counter any sneek attack.

When the jinchuriki reappeared again, he did so directly above Kakashi's head, catching him off guard with a bone-busting kick to his face, knocking him away as he slowly skidded to a halt "Urk!"

The masked Jounin steadily sat up and held his face writhing in agony, however, he didn't have much time to relax as, in an instant, Naruto was above him once again, with Chaos Edge poised to cleanly slice him in half **"Haaaaaaaaaah!" **Luckily, Kakashi had sidestepped just in the nick of time. But, what he then saw made him regret his earlier words.

Not only did the sword make contact with the ground where he once was, but it had also created a reasonably big fissure that had split through the entire training ground. As if that wasn't enough, there was red chaotic lightning thundering out of the massive crack _"I do NOT want to get hit by that thing!" _Kakashi was sweating bullets, fearing for his life as Sakura was gaping like a fish out of water, and Sasuke had clenched his fists so tight, he drew blood from his palms.

Before the katana wielding ninja could attempt to cleave Kakashi into pieces once again, the perverted Jounin waved his hands in a defensive gesture "Hold on, Naruto. I just had an idea. Instead of coming at me with the intent to kill." _"Or destroy!" _"How about we-" When he opened his eye, Naruto was already heading towards him with inhuman speeds, Chaos Edge at the ready.

"Yipe!" Kakashi had barely leaped over the steel blade, scraping the backside of his pants. This time, the blade had released a horizontal crescent shaped wave of chaos energy that had effortlessly cut through several trees before creating a black torrent of energy that acted as a massive hurricane, sucking up even more trees and dirt.

After that, Kakashi had to duck and dodge the swipes of Naruto's deadly Chaos Edge, which literally tore through the training field like a hot knife through butter, destroying either the ground below them, or the surrounding area **_"Uh, guys? If you keep this up, there won't be anything left to train on!"_ **The raging ninja ignored Sonic's plea as he continued to narrowly miss Kakashi, who, by the way, was thanking the gods for his extra evasive training. Without it, he would have been smeared all over the grassy floor by now.

However, by sheer luck, a stray wave of energy was heading directly towards the tree that Sasuke had just climbed back onto, and sliced it clean off. Meaning that both the tree and the jackass were sent crashing into the ground "Arrrrgggghhh! I swear, when I steal that kenjutsu he's using, I'm gonna use it to cut his freakin' head off!" He scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off, before continuing to spectate the match. All of this, though, was caught in the corner of Naruto's blood red eye **_"On second thought, keep up the good work!" _**Sonic approved.

As Kakashi had yet again evaded an attack that could have killed him on the spot, he dropped on one knee to rest _"Geez! How much energy does this kid have? I won't be able to dodge for much longer!" _But to his horror, when he lifted his head, there Naruto was. Flying! Thankfully, he had put his sword away, but that wasn't what Kakashi was worried about. What he was worried about was the overflowing chaos energy that he was holding in his hand.

It was sparking off rogue bolts of lightning, and it looked like it packed a pretty good punch. Naruto reared back the energy blast, ready to fire it at any time _"Damn it! I don't have enough energy to dodge this attack!" _

**"Chaos Spear!"**

He released his deadly attack towards his new sensei as it began to spiral and crackle in front of Kakashi's eyes. The Jounin lifted his hands up into the air and tried to push the ball of chaos energy away, but it was overpowering him fast. His fingerless gloves quickly shredded into pieces. As a last resort, Kakashi managed to redirect the attack to the outer forest surrounding the training field.

As soon as the Chaos Spear connected with a tree, it enveloped anything within a mile radius in an uncontrollable explosion. Naruto slowly descended to the the ground with a stoic and emotionless face as the winds erupted from the explosion blew through his hair. Kakashi, however, was gawking at the sight of detonation with eyes the size of dinner plates.

**"Hn, not bad. Of course, I wouldn't expect any less from my sensei." **Naruto's voice was unusually cold and impassive.

Kakashi turned towards his new student with determination in his eyes...or eye "I must admit, I am severly impressed by your abilities. But now..." He pulled his headband up to become level with the other side, revealing a red and black spiral eye. Naruto was surprised, but quickly hid it from his silver-haired opponent "...I'm done running away from your attacks. It's time to go on the offensive!"

He lunged at Naruto with a punch, but Naruto tilts his head to the side, letting it slide past **"A Sharingan eye, eh? I wasn't expecting that. Show me what you can do!" **The blonde grabbed his sensei's arm and threw him over his shoulder, letting Kakashi slide along the floor.

The perverted sensei dashed towards him once again, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which, Naruto had either blocked or dodged with relative ease. The ultimate ninja had just blocked a kick aimed for his head when Kakashi had suddenly vanished behind Naruto, crouching with his fingers in a tiger seal _"Huh? Isn't that the seal for Katon jutsu's?" _Sakura awaited Kakashi's next actions impatiently. In yet another tree, Sasuke Uchiha was smirking smugly _"I can't wait to see Kakashi-sensei make a campfire out of that loser!"_

Kakashi was about to shove his two index fingers into Naruto's rear end **"Thousand years of dea-"**

CRASH!

The masked sensei's hands were now buried into the ground below, being stomped on by Naruto's jet shoe. Kakashi let out a tear "Ow." Naruto's eye twitched **"Don't. Even. Think about it."**

Kakashi leaped away before charging in again and continuing his frontal assault. It had gone on for a minute or two, until Kakashi threw a punch to Naruto's midsection, which, of course, the jinchuriki had caught. But then he pulled the fist closer and began to smirk maliciously. When the masked ninja tried to pull his fist away, he was unable to escape Naruto's iron grip _"Gah! I can't break free! He's definitely planning something, that evil grin plastered on his face tells me the whole story!"_

He continously tried to yank his hand away, but froze on the spot when he saw Naruto gaining a demonic red outline around his body, which was crackling with energy, I might add. Kakashi was certainly not in a good situation _"Uh oh."_

**"CHAOS BLAST!"**

A red, chaotic wave of explosive energy outburst. tearing through most of the training field, turning everything it touched into rubble and ash. Sasuke and Sakura themselves barely got away in time. So what of their new sensei?

(End theme)

When the attack had ended, Training ground 7 was mostly reduced to a large smoking crater. Naruto, who was stood at the center, was looking around for any signs of his teacher. It didn't take him long to find a burned, charred log where Kakashi once was **"Substitution? My, my, isn't he a crafty one." **Naruto muttered to himself.

**_"Great googley moogley! I think you've overdone it this time, Shads." _**Sonic's eyes were wide **_"Whatever." _**Naruto felt Kakashi's faint chakra signature behind one of the remaining trees behind him.

The Jounin was panting heavily, cuts and bruises placed randomly on his person. He was trying desperately to cover from his student _"That was INSANE! I barely got out of there in time!" _**"Come out, Kakashi-sensei! It's time to finish this!" **Naruto called out to him.

Kakashi flinched _"Darn it! If I want to keep my head where it is, I've gotta get outta here!" _He shunshin'ed away to his other students.

**"Tch, coward." **Naruto began rebuilding his energy. After all, he had used a lot of chaos energy, and needed a rest, so he did so on a tree stump that had miraculously survived the explosion.

After a minute or two, Naruto was back to his original power level and fighting fit **_"So, what now?" _**Knuckles asked. Naruto sat up from his seat **"I'm going after him." **He leaped into the remaining area of forest, searching for the masked Jounin.

Blaze sighed **_"Typical. Leave Shadow to do something, and he always goes too far."_**

* * *

><p>Of course, while this awesome fight of epicosity was taking place, Sakura was doing what she did best; looking for her Sasuke-kun, and generally acting like a lost puppy.<p>

"Sasuke-kun! Oh, Sasuke-kun! Yoohoo!" Sakura was beginning to get worried sick for her beloved Uchiha _"What if he got caught in that huge red energy blast? Naruto! He's always getting in the way!"_

She suddenly heard rustling from the bush behind her, and turned her head to meet her dearly beloved (Yet another song name referance! Triple yay! BTW The song is from the KH series)

"Sasuke-kun! Oh, I always-" She froze mid-sentence when she caught sight of Sasuke.

There he was, mangled, beaten and broken. He was covered in severe burns and scorch marks, due to the explosion. But there were also multiple ninja tools embedded into his arms, legs and torso. A broken leg here and a severed arm there, and you've got Sakura's worst nightmare come true.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-k-k-k-k-kun?" The banshee was sweating heavily while mounds of tears flooded her eyes.

"S-Sakuuraa, p-pleeaase. H-Help m-meee." Sasuke pleaded as blood dribbled from his mouth. This was it for Sakura. After seeing her idol and crush on the verge of death like this, there was only one thing left to do.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Her deathly scream was heard throughout the Land of Fire as she collapsed on the spot, completely unconscious.

Then, for some reason, Sasuke faded into nothingness. While, up in the trees, Kakashi had a drop of blood dripping from one of his ears "Youch! Who knew her scream could be that loud? It may have just been a simple Genjutsu, but it was completely worth it to see her lose her mind. Beats getting killed by Naruto, that's for sure." Once again, he jumped into the trees to search for his final student, leaving Sakura helpless on the ground.

* * *

><p>"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto skidded to a halt on a tree branch, startled by the high-pitch scream <strong>"That had Sakura's name written all over it." <strong>He deduced **_"Looks like Pinky finally croaked! About time!" _**Sonic was giggling at Sakura's mishap. Naruto nodded, before resuming his search for Kakashi.

* * *

><p>"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke also flinched at the unbearable sound <em>"Must be Sakura..." <em>"I hope you enjoyed my Genjutsu act, _Sasuke-kun_." Sasuke sneered at Kakashi's cheap imitation of Sakura "And what about that explosive wave? That was really something, eh? Must be because of that jewel Naruto was holding." Kakashi pocketed his book to face his Uchiha pupil.

"Hmph, don't worry. Once I obtain that stone, the attacks will be coming bigger and better. Just you wait." Sasuke turned around, ready to do battle with his sensei. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't appreciate a person stealing, much less something that contained so much power as the Chaos Emerald.

There was an eerie silence as leaves were swept across the battlefield. Master takes on student, and student takes on master in this fierce contest, that would determine Squad 7's destiny.

"You ready, Sasuke?" The avenger face hadn't changed as he spoke "Just to let you know, I'm different from those other two losers." Everyone became quiet again.

The silence was shattered as the avenger let loose a wave of shuriken, directed towards Kakashi. The masked ninja sidestepped out of the weapon's path, but Sasuke had a smile on his face, for some reason. That reason became clear when the previous shuriken cut through a rope, cleverly hidden in the bushes _"A trap!" _Kakashi evaded a flurry of knives that were set up to be flung when the rope was snapped.

However, Kakashi was so caught up in the devious trap, he didn't notice the raven-haired shinobi come in for a kick to the side of the head _"Behind me!" _He successfully blocked said kick with his arm, but Sasuke wasn't through with him yet. While his foot was still being grappled, he threw a punch that was aimed at Kakashi's face, but the Jounin still had one free hand left, and he used it to stop the incoming fist of the Uchiha. For his next trick, Sasuke used his second leg to try and knock his sensei's head off. But Kakashi yet again countered by lifting his two preoccupied arms above his head and block the kick.

"Well, what now? Your running out of options." Kakashi noted to his student, who was still being blocked. Sasuke grinned his usual, cocky grin, before attempting to grab the bells using his last limb, his arm _"Ack! He's going for the bells!" _Kakashi panicked, and jumped away before the Uchiha could snatch the bells. Sasuke flipped back onto his feet, scowling at his missed opportunity _"This one's not bad. Not as powerful as Naruto was, mind you, but still, he's a good one."_

* * *

><p>Naruto, after a few minutes of scouting, had at last found Kakashi in a tussle with the Emo King. Not wanting to interrupt the fight, and the chance to see Sasuke's ass handed to him, the jinchuriki waited patiently in the tree, hiding his chakra signature to avoid being discovered.<p>

* * *

><p>"I have to agree, you are <em>different <em>from the others." Kakashi stood casually, but kept his guard up, not knowing what the Uchiha was capable of. Sasuke's face hardened as he went through a familiar set of hand seals, at a fair pace **"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!"**

_"What! Impossible! He hasn't mastered his chakra enough to pull off a technique like that!" _Kakashi stood wide eyed as Sasuke blew out a fireball, engulfing his sensei in a wave of flames. He was acting smug for a second, until he noticed that Kakashi's body wasn't where it should be.

"Where is he? To the left? To the right? Behind? Above?" Sasuke looked in every seemingly possible direction. Suddenly, a gloved hand burst out beneath him and snatched his leg, catching the Uchiha off guard "Try below."

"Wah!" Sasuke was then pulled into the ground, burying him in dirt up to his neck. The figure jumped out of the ground, revealing himself to be Kakashi. He crouched on his feet at Sasuke and spoke **"Doton: Shinju Zanshin no jutsu." **He gave the name of his Ninjutsu.

"Looks like the formidable Sasuke Uchiha is all bark.." He eye-grinned "..And no bite." Sasuke began growling like a hungry dog.

Up in the trees, Naruto had stood by and watched for long enough **"It's time." **He pointed Chaos Edge towards Kakashi while it was charging energy into it's tip. Electricity was forming all over the blade, with a concentrated bolt of chaos energy at the very end.

**"Chaos Blitz!" **The bolt was sent rocketing towards the Jounin. Kakashi caught sight of the attack and jumped out of the way faster than the eye could see, leaving the dart of energy to hit the ground and destroy the earth around it. Sasuke didn't now whether to be scared out of his mind, or furious at the blonde for stealing his fight, and for showing off yet another powerful move.

Naruto jumped down from the trees and directed his sword to his master **"Now then, let's continue where we left off."**

The silver-haired ninja was trembling like a leaf "Y-You know, I'd love to fight you. But I just remembered that I left the oven on! S-See ya!" He escaped in the blink of an eye as Naruto sighed heavily while sheathing his sword **"Blast it! Got away again!"** He turned to the head of Sasuke **"As much as I want to vomit after saying this, but we need to combine our strengths if we have any chance of getting these bells and passing this test." **Naruto's voice was sounding rough and annoyed. The avenger snorted "The day I joined forces with you will be the day I go on a date with Sakura. Instead of ticking me off, why don't you be a good little dobe and dig me out of here?"

Naruto stared at him for a bit before turning his head away and closing his eyes **"Fine, then." **He dropped a shovel which dug into the ground in front of the Uchiha's head "And how the hell am I supposed to use this, if I can't even lift my arms?" Sasuke was getting irritated. Naruto turned his back on him **"You figure it out, Uchiha."** The last word of that sentence was laced with venom.

After disappearing with Chaos Control, Sasuke was seething red hot "You will pay DEARLY for this, you loser! Mark my words!"

* * *

><p>We now find Kakashi panting on a tree stump, His heart was going at a mile a minute as sweat rolled down his face <em>"Phew! That was close! But I think I lost him!"<em>

**"Hello, my dear, dear sensei." **Came a dark, sinister voice "Eep!" The Jounin looked towards the source of the voice and found the last person he wanted to see.

Naruto, at the far end of the field, readied his sword **"Goodbye." **He dashed at lightning speeds with his katana set to finish the fight. Kakashi was saying his final words "Dear god; If I make out of this alive, I promise to always act decent and stop reading Icha Icha."

The ultimate ninja was close enough and swung Chaos Edge down vertically, about to end the life of his teacher **"Haaaaaaaaaaah!"**

DING!

The timer rung and Naruto halted his blade right in front of Kakashi's face, mere inches to slicing him straight down the middle.

Kakashi opened his eye and started crying tears of joy _"THANK YOU,GOD!" _Naruto placed his sword back into it's sheath and reverted back to his normal form.

"How was that, Kakashi-sensei?" His goofy smile replaced his cold, dark demeanour. Kashi and the mobians just stared dumbly at him for a while before face-faulting into the ground.

* * *

><p>Squad 7 was once again reunited. However, not everyone was happy. Naruto was sitting on the middle stump, Sasuke and Sakura were tied to the stumps beside him, and Kakashi was stood before them.<p>

"I am generally surprised at most of your skills, nevertheless, it appears none of you managed to get your hands on a single bell." Naruto began to snicker.

"What's so funny, Naruto?" Kakashi was beginning to worry again "That's where your wrong, sensei." The blonde lifted the pair of bells for all to see. Kakashi's eye widened "W-What! How?" He looked to his belt and saw that the bells were still there, but as Naruto snapped his fingers, they began to vanish "H-Huh? What's going on?"

Naruto kept chuckling "It was all when you were trying to fend off my Chaos Spear attack. While you were doing so, I snuck behind you and swiped them!" Kakashi looked back to his pupil "But surely I would've noticed something like that!"

"Duh! That's why I was keeping you on your toes with my Kenjutsu attacks. So you would be too agitated and focused on blocking my attacks to notice!" Naruto explained.

"Then how were the bells still with me until now?" Kakashi asked curiously "Isn't it obvious? Those bells were simply just a Genjutsu I cast. I also coated the signal in my own energy so it wouldn't be detected.I didn't reveal the bells then because I wanted to see how these two did." he pointed to Sasuke and Sakura, who just glared.

Kakashi, however, was astonished "Since when were you able to cast a Genjutsu like that?" Naruto grinned and rubbed his nose "Heh heh! You didn't think I spent all of yesterday doing nothing did you?"

Sasuke was now angrier than ever, seeing the 'Dead Last' surpass him once again. It seemed that the Uchiha had dug himself out of the little hole he was left in... with a little help.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was grunting and squirming, trying anything to get out of the Doton jutsu Kakashi used. He was about to give up when he heard someone approaching._

_"Oh god, anyone but Sakura."_

_It turned out to be Sakura, alright. And when she saw Sasuke's head on the floor, she was about to scream and faint again when she was stopped._

_"Sakura! Don't you dare collapse on me! Now, stop staring like a gormless idiot and dig me out of here!" The pink-haired fangirl sighed with relief as she nodded vigorously. She picked up the shovel left by Naruto, and started digging her crush out of the dirt._

_End Flashback_

Kakashi was dumbfounded at the intelligence of Naruto, but eventually shook it off "I'm very impressed, Naruto. But tell me, what do you plan to do with those bells?"

"Heh!" He threw the bells up and caught them in his hand "What else? Give them to my _beloved _comrades! But on one condition." Naruto smirked "What would that be?"

"They..." He dangled a bell over Sasuke's head "...Jump for them!" The avenger was wriggling forcefully in order to take the bell from Naruto's hand "DOOOBE!" The jinchuriki was laughing like a kid as Kakashi sighed and untied Sasuke and Sakura from their stumps.

"Here you go!" Naruto held out the bell to Sasuke, who sneered at him "I don't need your pity, loser!" He snatched the bell from Naruto's hand, while he threw Sakura's over to her.

"Now, I hope you all understood the point of this exercise?" Naruto gave a thumbs up to his teacher "Of course! It was all to promote teamwork, am I right?" Kakashi eye-smiled "Correct! At least one of you can grasp the basic concept of working together."

Sakura raised an eyebrow "What do you mean 'at least one of you' Kakashi sensei?" The Jounin explained "When I was getting away from Naruto, I overheard his request for help, to none other.." He glanced to the Uchiha "..Than you, Sasuke. And it seems you denied, I believe?" He snorted "So what?"

Kakashi scowled at Sasuke and his puppy "Neither of you at least attempted to assist Naruto, therefore, completely ignoring the goal of this test. I should send both of you back to the academy. But, since Naruto has generously handed both bells to you. You automatically pass.." Sasuke and Sakura glanced at Naruto with smug looks on their faces "..alongside Naruto."

The odd couple stared wide eyed at their sensei "What! But why!" Sakura screeched. After recouperating from Sakura's loud voice, Kakashi continued "Didn't I just explain? Naruto is the only one who rightly passed. However, I'm going to have to deduct some points from you, Naruto." Naruto looked shocked "What? Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Kakashi's eye was wide "Aw, come on! You told us to come at you with the intent to kill!" Kakashi scratched his chin "But I don't know what to criticize you for, trying to cut me into pieces or blow me to bits."

Naruto huffed "Spoilsport." he mumbled under his breath **"He's got a point there. I mean, it was like Manhunt out there! You know, that game that got banned for being too violent." **Sonic mentioned. Shadow folded his arms **"Spineless."**

"Although, in the end, you all passed the real Genin exams. Squad 7 will start missions bright and early tomorrow! So make sure to be there!" Naruto jumped from his stump and followed his perverted sensei "All right! I've finally become a ninja! So now it's time to bust some skulls!"

Kakashi sweatdropped _"May god have mercy on whoever is this boy's opponent."_

Squad 7 has now been forged and are ready to tackle any challenges that get in their way. How will they do so?

Let's find out!

* * *

><p>A shadowy figure leaped around the forest, jumping through trees and bushes, as though it was running away from something. Little did it know that it was indeed being followed, and by the newly formed Squad 7 no less. Each member was hidden in a secure location, awaiting their chance to capture their target.<p>

_"Is the target in sight?"_ Came the voice of Squad 7's sensei over the wireless intercom "Affirmative, Kakashi-sensei. We're going in for the capture." Naruto spoke from up in the trees.

_"Sasuke, Sakura, are you in position?" _Kakashi questioned once more "Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura answered "Hmph, whatever." Sasuke gave his reply.

_"All right. On my command...go!" _All three Genin immediately closed in on their objective, as Sakura grabbed hold of, a cat? Said cat clawed at the bubblegum haired girl, leaving a sizeable claw mark across her face. Sakura screamed in fury while Sasuke made a break for the cat again. Only for it to jump into the arms of Naruto, who was holding a big, juicy fish as bait for the bow-wearing feline.

As the hungry cat snacked on the fish, Naruto looked to his teamates "You see, if you treat an animal well, then it won't cause so much of a fuss." Sasuke huffed while Sakura was still in pain**"I don't know about that. I mean, cats are always causing trouble." **Sonic nodded before sweating profusely at the flames of hell that Blaze were giving off _"You two play nice now!" _Naruto snickered. _"Does the captive have a ribbon on its right ear that says 'Tora'?" _Kakashi checked to see if they caught the right cat.

"Don't worry, Kakashi sensei. We got the right one!" Naruto replied. Kakashi eye smiled, though they couldn't see it _"All right, Squad 7. Mission accomplished!"_

* * *

><p>"Oh, my baby! Mommy was worried sick about you! Don't you ever leave me again, alright?" Tora the cat had been successfully returned to his rightful owner, the wife of the Fire Daimyo. Although it didn't seem too happy as it was currently in the process of getting the life crushed out of him in a tremendous bearhug.<p>

**"See! Look what happens to cats when they misbehave!" **Sonic pointed out, unfortunately this statement resulted in another brutal pounding from Blaze. Before Tora could be reduced to a furry pancake, Naruto spoke up "Miss, I mean no offense, but I think you should consider treating your cat with a little more care. I mean, would you want to be hugged to death every so often?" The lady loosened her grip on her cat, much to it's mercy "What I suggest is a good diet, plenty of exercise and handle softly, making sure not to harm him. The cat will be grateful, you'll save tons of ryo, and it'll reduce the amount of tedious D-ranked missions we do, so everyone's happy!"

The Daimyo's wife smiled and nodded "Thank you, young man. I will certainly take your advice in mind. Let's go Tora." The cat also seemed eternally grateful to Naruto, as was nearly everyone else in the room for ridding them of that furball.

The Sandaime read aloud from a sheet on his desk "The next available missions for Squad 7 are as follows: Babysitting for the council, gardening, walking the Inuzuka dogs-" Naruto cut in subtly "I don't mean to sound rude, old man. But right now, these missions are about as exciting as getting stabbed in the eye with a sharp object. So can we get the C-ranked mission that we rightly deserve?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement, for once.

"Look Naruto, I know you mean well, but you're just not ready ye-" Iruka was stopped by the Hokage "No, it's quite alright, Iruka. I've witnessed Naruto's talents and professionalism long enough to understand where he's coming from. Very well, Team 7 will now be issued a C-level mission." Naruto pumped his fist as Kakashi sighed and Sasuke and Sakura smirked.

"Your mission is to guard a certain individual on his journey back to his homeland. Tazuna, you may come in." Everyone turned to see a man come through the door. He was an elderly man around the age of 50-60 years of age by Naruto's guess, and was carrying a large travel pack and a bottle of alchohol.

"Are you people serious? I ask for high-quality ninja, and all I get is an Emo kid, a loud she-brat and..." "A guy that'll shove his katana so far up your rear end, you'll literally have chords of steel if you finish that sentence." Naruto smiled as he said this, serving to make it even creepier.

Everyone, including Tazuna took a step back from the blonde "W-W-Well I suppose t-they'll do." The client stammered "Good! Then let's get started!" Naruto said.

"You'll start the mission tomorrow, at 9am, so be sure to pack all necessities and ready yourselves." The Sandaime puffed smoke out of his pipe as Squad 7 nodded.

_"All right! I'm finally getting some action! Wish me luck guys!" _He heard Sonic groan in pain _"Uh..." _**"Don't worry. He'll be fine after a few hours." **Blaze had finally calmed down _"Sorry I asked."_

* * *

><p>It was decided that the team should meet up at the village gate to begin their journey to the Land of Waves. Where Tazuna, their client resides. Sasuke and Sakura were the first to arrive, quite peeved that the others hadn't got there in time. They were followed up by Tazuna and Kakashi, which was extremelly odd.<p>

"Kakashi? Why are you here so early?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head "Well, this is our first important mission, and I thought I'd be early for a change." Sasuke smirked "So, the dobe isn't coming after all. It's not like we needed him anyway." Sakura cheered for her love interest "Yeah! Sasuke-kun could complete this mission with one hand tied behind his ba-" "Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to see the last member of the group, only he had a face mask covering the lower part of his face and his headband was over his left eye "Sorry everybody! I just got lost on the road of life." Kakashi facepanned "I don't know whether to be honoured or insulted." Naruto lowered his face mask and lifted his headband.

"Heh heh! Pretty good impression, don't you think?" **"I'd say." **Sonic mused. Kakashi turned to his team "Now that everyone is here, let's head off." The party nodded and set off.

* * *

><p>Right now, Naruto and the others are wandering through the forest surrounding Konoha, and are close to reaching the border. S and S took to the front, while old man Tazuna followed close behind, and finally, bringing up the rear was Naruto and Kakashi. The blonde ninja was listening to yet another retro Sonic theme; Mushroom Hill theme (Personal favourite!)<p>

"Dooooooo do do do do do dedo dooooooo, dooooo dede do do dede doooooooo! Ah hell yeah!" Sakura was getting annoyed of hearing the same old song over and over "Naruto-baka! Listen to something else!" Naruto's eyes widened "You're right! Time to switch it up a bit!" He began pressing buttons on his MP3 player as Sakura smirked triumphantly. The glory didn't last long though as Naruto had switched to Mushroom Hill Act 2 Theme (Equally as awesome!)

"Dodedodo dodededo dedo, dodedodo dodededo dedo, Doooooooooo..." "Argh!" Sakura growled and continued walking.

**"Tell me something. Is there really any difference between Act 1 and Act 2 of a level's theme?" **Knuckles asked. Naruto was gobsmacked _"Why, it makes all the difference, Knux! I mean, listen, and don't tell me that's exactly the same!" _**"Yeah! It's pretty much a remix of the first one!" **Sonic chipped in.

Naruto was interrupted from his mental conversation when he caught sight of a puddle. Normally, this wouldn't be too much of a problem, but the puddle was obviously a Genjutsu. Kakashi too noticed it, but no one else **"For what you people call a Genjutsu, this is pathetic." **Shadow scoffed.

_"You can say that again! But perhaps I could have a little fun before I lay down the smackdown!" _Naruto stopped and turned towards the puddle, causing the rest of the team to stop and turn around "Come on, dobe. We don't have all day." Sasuke spoke.

"Ladies, please look away now." Naruto warned "What do you mea-" Sakura stopped to see Naruto unzipping his pants.

**"Please. PLEASE don't tell me you're doing what I think you're about to do!" **Silver wasn't gonna like what's coming next.

Tazuna eyes were wide "I don't think it's a good idea to do that out here you know." Kakashi had a look of pure horror on his face, but for a completely different reason.

**"Do it do it do it do it do it do it do it DO IT!" **Sonic was giggling like a child _"Here it comes!"_ Then the golden stream was sprayed all over the puddle "AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. That's gooooooood."

Everyone watching had their jaws on the floor watching Naruto take a leak over enemy ninja. Everything was silent until "NARUTO! That's DISGU-" With god having mercy on everyone's ears, the screaming was halted when two soaking wet ninja leaped out of the puddle. They had masks covering their faces, like Kakashi, and they had giant metal claws on their arms. And boy, were they pissed.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" Naruto just ignored them and zipped his pants back up again "Ahh, It's good to get out what ya gotta get out!" The Demon Brother's eyes twitched "That's IT! Say your prayers, brat!"

The first brother charged him with his claw stretched out, ready to tear him to pieces. Naruto intercepted this by backflipping, with the brother going over him, and continued by kicking him in the chin, knocking him away. Of course, due to the chain still being connected, the second brother was launched towards the Namikaze. With his target in sight, Naruto unleashed a bone-shattering right hook into his face. But as he was flying away, Naruto grabbed the chain, pulled him back, and delivered a second punch so powerful, it snapped the chain and the Demon Brother collided with the tree, snapping it upon impact and rendered him unconcious.

However, the last remaining brother was still concious, and charged Naruto's unprotected back, intent on avenging his brother. But this was to be expected, and Naruto vanished from the spot. The enemy ninja couldn't stop until it was too late, and Naruto reappeared, crushing his neck with a devastating axe kick. After he tied the siblings up, he glanced at his team; Kakashi was impressed at his pupil, Tazuna was amazed and Sasuke and Sakura were seething mad.

The jinchuriki walked over to Razuna with a serious face "Those were Kiri ninja, Tazuna. More specifically, high-level Chunin. You better have a good explanation for this."

The bridge builder sighed deeply "Since I owe you my life, I think you have a right to know. You see, my village is in a stranglehold, and a ruthless man by the name of Gato is responsible." Kakashi's eye widened "You mean one of the richest men in the Shinobi Nations? _The _Gato?" Tazuna nodded. He then told them about the famine and desperation his village was in.

"So will you decline this 'fake' mission?" Tazuna hung his head low "Of course not." Naruto spoke. Tazuna lifted his head "You mean you'll help me?" Naruto pounded his chest "I'm not gonna sit back and let Gato corrupt your village! It's go time!" The rest of the team nodded as Tazuna smiled warmly "Thank you all."


	5. Chapter 5

**so the polls are going well obviously hinata is gonna be in the harem so that leaves three spots left so far we got the sexy anko with 3 votes next we got temari, tenten, samui, and shion all at 2 votes and then we got tsunade, Ayame, Karin, and shizune all at 1 vote so it's a close race btw hauk will be a boy in this fanfic anyways enjoy.**

**Naruto: Chaos Master**

**Demon of the Mist, Psychokinetic Showdown!**

The blonde protaginist and the others were all cramped up in a little wooden boat, sailing across the vast waters surrounding the Land of Waves, which was covered thick in a deep mist, very helpful for keeping hidden. Steering the boat was a dear friend of Tazuna's who was asked to help out, though was a bit concerned for being caught. So in order to remain silent, the engine had to be turned off and everyone had to row instead. Heck, Sakura actually DID something for once, though when I say everyone...

"Naruto!" Sakura squealed as she gripped the oar "Hey! Quiet! If you keep yelling, it'll attract a lot of unwanted attention!" The kunoichi toned her voice down, for fear of exposion to Gato and his men

_"Naruto! Why aren't you rowing, Baka!" _Naruto himself sat in the centre of the boat while a Shadow Clone took his place. He turned to his female companion "Well, I didn't want anyone to panic, but there's a hole in the boat, and my foot is the only thing that's stopping us from drowning. But if I move to the side of the boat, then we'll become fish food." He signalled to his foot which was planted firmly on the wooden floor.

**"Is there really a hole in the boat, Naruto?" **Amy was aware of the jinchuriki's various plans _"Pft, no. It's just an excuse not to have to row." _Sonic snapped his fingers **"Ingenious!" **Naruto smirked _"Why, thank you."_

Sakura fumed quietly _"Well, show it to me then!" _Naruto shook his head "Weren't you listening? If I take my foot off the hole, the water will come through." He tapped his head in a mocking tone as Sakura gritted her teeth. However, Tazuna and the boat owner had worried looks on their faces, Kakashi stared at the Namikaze with a questioning gaze and Sasuke was being his usual arrogant self.

"Dobe, we all know what you're up to. There's no hole, so give it a rest and row." Naruto smirked "Really? Because the only hole I can see is the one at your crotch." Sakura, Kakashi, Tazuna and the rower were shocked that Naruto had said such a thing, while you can pretty much guess what duckman's reaction was.

In pure, blind rage, he raised his oar out of the water and attempted to knock Naruto's head off with it. So, to defend himself, the blonde grabbed the other end of the oar before it could reach his head. To make it all worthwhile, he shoved the oar back into Sasuke, which caused the Uchiha to fall off the boat and into the water.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sreamed. How no one had discovered them yet, nobody knew. Kakashi quickly fished his student out of the icy waters, who, if looks could kill, would have disembowled Naruto by now "Look Sasuke, I know like swimming, but can you please wait until we get to our destination?" Sasuke was going to retort when he got a firm stare from his sensei as to not draw attention to them.

_"Hm, I've already humiliated the Uchiha. So what's left that I can do?" _He noticed everyone's bored expressions, except for Sasuke, who was still absolutely livid, and thus gave Naruto an idea "I know something that'll lighten everybody up! A little music!" The group stared as Naruto brought out a classic style banjo **"Oh dear god." **Knuckles muttered.

Naruto began to play a mississippi style theme on the banjo as Squad 7 groaned and Tazuna and the rower smiled "Ah, reminds me of home." The bridge builder closed his eyes while Naruto continued playing "You know, I'd make a pretty good substitute for Kermit the Frog." The mobians sighed heavily as the others facefaulted.

After the avenger had dried himself off, while releasing killing intent at Naruto, who seemed unfazed, the group eventually made it ashore after passing a forest of mangroves and docked at a pier. As Naruto got out of the boat, Sakura growled "See, Naruto! Sasuke-kun was right, as always! There's no hole in the boat, there never was!" Naruto looked over his shoulder to see that she was correct.

"Huh, how about that? Looks like it miraculously mended itself." Sasuke and Sakura snarled at Naruto's lame excuse.

"All right, I've taken you as I can go. Best of luck out there." Tazuna looked back to his friend and smiled "Thank you. I am endearingly grateful that you risked your life to help our cause." The rower nodded before getting back into his boat and zooming off.

"Now all we have to do is to get to my house on foot, without getting assasinated, of course." Kakashi sighed deeply _"Great. Now that those chunin failed, they'll probably start sending Jounins or higher. I just hope my team can handle the situatio-" _He lost track of thought when he spotted Naruto with a microphone and the clone that was rowing with a large video camera.

_"Dare I ask?" _"Uh, Naruto, what are you doing?" He was quickly silenced by Naruto who had a finger on his lips. He turned back to the camera "Hello, my adoring fans. I, Naruto Uzumaki, personally welcome you to my show 'Wildlife across the Shinobi Nations'. In this installment, we have arrived in the Land of Waves, seeking the most beautiful and bustling creatures and plants this land has to offer."

He listened closely and heard a faint rustling in the bushes behind him "Aha!" He threw a kunai into the bush with frightening speed and accuracy "Naruto-baka! Don't be so stu-" Sakura was cut off as Naruto peered into the bush and saw that his knife had struck directly above a rabbit's head, causing it to faint from the shock "Oh yes! Please tell me you got that on camera!"

He coughed and regained his composure "Here we have a clear white Snow Hare, which, oddly, still has it's winter pelt on." Kakashi would have sweatdropped if he hadn't noticed something _"He's right. That hare still has it's winter coat on and it's the middle of Spring. Someone's laying a trap for us, and I'm willing to bet it's one of Gato's henchmen."_

Hidden in a tree above the party, a powerful ninja was surveying the situation _"It appears that there are only two people I need to watch out for are the leader of the pack; Kakashi Hatake, The Mirror Ninja, with his rumoured Sharingan eye, and the blonde Genin. After all, to hit a target with such speed and precision intrigues me."_

Kakashi's eye widened _"Here it comes!" _"Everybody get down!" The Jounin commanded. Kakashi grabbed Tazuna and ducked along with Sasuke and Sakura, however.. "Bah! I can take whatever they throw at me, quite literally!" Naruto gazed at his feet and gasped in excitement "Ooh! A penny!" He crouched and picked it up while a massive cleaver sliced the air over their heads. **"Every little helps." **Sonic advised. Unfortunately, the blade had claimed the life of the Shadow Clone carrying the camera, cutting him in half as it poofed into smoke, thus causing Naruto to panic "Ack! Must. Save. Footage!" He picked up the camera and placed it into his travel sack.

**"Phew! That was a close one!" **The blue hedgehog sighed. The sword finally wedged itself into a nearby tree before a figure landed on the hilt of the blade. He was quite built, sporting long striped pants and camo-style wrist and leg warmers. As well as being bare-chested, he was wearing bandages covering his mouth, and his headband was tilted.

**"Kinda reminds you of someone, doesn't it?"** Knuckles was obviously referring to Naruto's silver-haired sensei "Zabuza Momochi, scourge of Kirigakure and one of the 7 legendary swordsman of the Mist, I presume?" Kakashi stood firm against the mysterious attacker.

Sasuke clenched his fists _"This is it! I'm not going to let that loser hog all the glory! It's time I show everyone what it means to be an Uchiha." _The raven-haired Genin dashed forward, but was halted immediately by his teacher "No, Sasuke. This opponent is nothing like the Demon Brothers. I must face him alone." Sasuke scowled as Naruto spoke "All right. But the second you go down, he's mine, ya hear?"

Kakashi facepanned "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Naruto." The newly named Zabuza chuckled "Oh, don't worry. You'll get your turn soon, after all, I have yet to see what you are truly capable of. But I must ask; what is your name, kid?" Naruto flashed a smirk "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, don't wear it out." **"Don't underestimate him, fool!" **Kyuubi warned.

"This battle will be tough, so you three guard the bridge builder at all costs." Kakashi reached for his headband and brought out his secret weapon: the Sharingan eye. Sasuke's eyes widened _"How does he have a Sharingan? Those are unique only to us Uchiha's. Could he be one of us?"_ Naruto remained at the front while the other two flanked the sides.

"Well, Kakashi. I would have never imagined I'd get the honour of fighting you so soon, but I guess that's the way life works, isn't it?" Zabuza spoke. Kakashi stared unflinching and ready to do battle "To make a long story short, I'm here for the bridge builder's head." Tazuna gasped and started sweating while the Genin tightened their defences. Well, Sasuke and Sakura did, Naruto stood on the spot.

"However, since you're so eager to die, Kakashi, I'm sure I can comply. While I was still a Kirigakure Jounin, the Bingo Book that I had was stocked full of information about enemy ninja. And, of course, you were in there. It was quite a good read, let me assure you. Kakashi Hatake, the copycat ninja, who has analyzed and mimicked over a thousand different jutsu."

Sakura gaped _"A thousand? I had no idea Kakashi-sensei was so famous!" _"Was one of those techniques, by chance, the ability to get somewhere on time?" Naruto asked. Kakashi turned to his student and gave a simple answer "Not. Funny."

Zabuza grinned "Now then, let's get started." The masked assassin yanked his Zanbatou out of the tree trunk and vanished onto the lake, and I mean ONTO the lake "He's walking on water! How in the world is he doing that?" "I'll tell you when you're older." Naruto told her female comrade, who huffed and tried to ignore him.

Zabuza was using a handseal where one hand was at his torso, and the other was above him _"He's gathering chakra. He's up to something, a jutsu of sorts, but what?" _Kakashi readied himself "Allow me to demonstrate the most powerful of the ninja arts." He closed his eyes **"Kirigakure no Jutsu."**

With the technique complete, a thick mist cloaked the playing field, and Zabuza had dissappeared from sight "Wh-Where did he go?" Sakura was nervous "Don't fret, I'm his target. But that doesn't mean you can relax just yet. Zabuza Momochi is one of the most deadly ninja you'll come across, with the ability to kill without a sound. If you don't stay on your guard, your dead meat."

Sasuke gulped loudly, Sakura was trembling fiercly and Naruto was grinning like a madman. He was even giggling _"Hee hee. He has no eyebrows." _**"Ew!" **Amy stuck her tongue out.

"What's going on? You can't see a darn thing in this fog!" Tazuna complained **"There are eight vital points." **"H-Huh? Who's there?" Sakura gripped her kunai firmly **"Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart. There are so many choices, I can't decide which to pick. Heh heh." **The voice sent chills up nearly everyone's spines.

"Uh, you forgot the carotid artery..." Naruto pointed out. The team stared dumbfoundedly at the blonde as he began counting on his fingers "...As well as the septum, the larynx, the floating ribs, the fourth cervical vertebra, the clavicle..."

"Not helping, Naruto-baka!" Sakura had a huge tick mark above her head. As for Kakashi, he found it mortifying that a boy his age knew so many vital spots on a human body **"Huh, thanks kid. Now where was I?"**

There was a deathly silence. All five..or four, at least, of them knew that if they made a wrong move, it would cost them their lives. Kakashi suddenly perked up and weaved a Ram handsign before vanishing. Soon their were sounds of steel clashing as well as grunts and groans.

Sasuke was scared to within an inch of his life, sweating, not bullets, but shotgun rounds _"Wh-What is this feeling? It's like some kind of sick game where if I move even a muscle, I'll die! I can't take this anymore! I'm ending this right now!" _The scared avenger lifted his kunai, ready to plunge it into his stomach for suicidal purposes **"Do it, Sasuke Uchiha. You know what must be done." **A strangely familiar voice sounded in his head.

Sasuke was about to end his own life when Kakashi reappeared to his original postion "Sasuke!" The Uchiha gazed at his sensei "Snap out of it! Remember, I'm still here..." He turned his head and eye-smiled "...And I never let my teamates down!" Sasuke managed to calm down a little. Naruto, however, had his eyes closed shut.

_"Ah, dang it! So close!" _**"Yeah! Even with that telepathic message!" **Knuckles always enjoyed watching Emo-boy suffer. The Uzumaki kept his eyes closed still **"Remember, Naruto. Concentrate." **Ezio put emphasis on 'concentrate'. Naruto obliged by sending out chakra to find the former Kiri assassin **"I wouldn't be too sure about that." **_"There!" _Naruto brought the sword off his back while it was still in it's holder, he then caught in mid-air and unsheathed it, but not completely, just half-way, and parried a vertical swing from Zabuza set on completing his mission and killing Tazuna. Sasuke bristled with anger when he saw Naruto's katana, after all, he hade made countless attempts at robbing Chaos Edge along with the Chaos Emerald, though all of them ended with him being beaten to a pulp, cut in various places or just plain humiliated.

The rogue nin forcefully pushed his Zanbatou down, but with Chaos Edge being reinforced by both of Naruto's hands, one on the handle and one on the sheath, the block was almost unbreakable "Ho ho! That's a nice sword you have there, and believe me, I know a good blade when I see one. What say we test your skills, brat?" Naruto gave a foxy smirk.

"You must first to earn that privelage. Because, right now, you're not even worth it." Zabuza growled ferociously as a vein popped on his head, he tried putting more force in his swing, but the boy wouldn't budge "Besides, you've got bigger things to worry about." "What are you- Urk!" Kakashi had snuck up behind Zabuza and pierced him with a kunai. But there was something wrong.

_"Water? Ack!" _'Zabuza' turned into a puddle of water while the real Zabuza went in to cleave Kakashi in half _"A Mizu Bunshin!"_ "Oh no. Watch out Kakashi-sensei." Naruto mumbled in an extremelly bored and bland tone. The Zanbatou connected, and with a horizontal strike, The copycat ninja was seperated from his legs "AIIEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed in fright, momentarily paralyzing Zabuza with the volume of her voice.

However, Kakashi had turned the tables once again, and reverted into water as well. Zabuza was caught off guard _"What? He was able to duplicate my Mizu Bunshin technique!" _A kunai knife was pressed firmly against the Kiri nin's neck.

"I win." Kakashi stood behind Zabuza, ready to slit his throat if he tried anything "Alright!" Sakura cheered. Sasuke smirked in that usual 'Uchiha' like manner "Ha!" Kakashi widened his eyes before narrowing them at his opponent "You get me with a couple good moves, and you think it's over? I wasn't expecting this from you, Kakashi." Said Jounin pressed his kunai into Zabuza's neck with more force "That Sharingan of yours won't win this match of ours. Never has, never will." The bandaged assassin chuckled darkly "Heh heh heh. Although, I am quite impressed. Not only were you able to copy the Mizu Bunshin, but by having it say something you'd say yourself, you duped me into believing it was the real article, while you hid yourself using the Kirigakure Jutsu you also managed to copy." Zabuza's laugh became louder.

"But in the end..." Another Zabuza appeared at Kakashi's back, stunning the man "...I am always one step ahead of you." The Zabuza that Kakashi had captured was yet another Mizu Bunshin, and turned into more water "Man, water, water everywhere!" Naruto quoted. Zabuza attempted a horizontal sword slash at Kakashi's head, but managed to duck the strike quickly. But as Squad 7's sensei was getting back up, Zabuza's cleaver continued it's course and crashed into the ground behind him.

The masked assassin then turned around and used the momentum of his swing to change the hand that was on the large sword, before going in for a powerful kick. Kakashi turned his head and saw this coming, but could do little about it and was booted across the shore and into the lake.

_"This is it!"_ Zabuza picked up his Zanbatou and charged towards the lake, but he didn't get very far before stopping _"Agh! Caltrops!" _Scattered around his feet were small pointed needles that spread out in all directions.

"Hmph. Foolishness!" Zabuza vanished once more _"How could he knock Kakashi-sensei all that way with just a single kick?" _Sakura trembled in fright. Sasuke was worried about what the masked man could do to him with that kind of strength, but quickly reminded himself that he was an Uchiha and that he could defeat him easily. Naruto simply whistled _"Would ya look at that. He'd be a beast of a football player, that's for sure!" _The mobian group tried to imagine Zabuza wearing a football attire and kicking a ball into the back of a net, but failed miserably.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was having a bit more trouble trying to get out of the lake than he should _"What? Water isn't normally this heavy." _But before he could figure it out, it was already too late as Zabuza had gotten behind the mimic ninja while standing on the water.

"Hah! Too slow!" He weaved handsigns at a rapid pace **"Suiton: Suiron no Jutsu!" **Kakashi cursed loudly before he was encased in a sphere of water, with the caster of the jutsu's hand stuck in the sphere in order to trap the Jounin "Ha ha ha! You won't be breaking out of this prison any time soon! It's impenetrable!" _"Damn it! I thought I could escape him by moving underwater. How could I have been so foolish?" _Zabuza laughed darkly "With you out of the way, it'll be all the easier to eliminate my target!" He glanced over to Tazuna who was sweating profusely.

Naruto, however, was cheering to himself "Haha! You know the rules, sensei! Now it's my turn! I mean, ahem..." He stood triumphantly with his arms folded "Not yet. I will be your opponent now." **"Yeeeaaaaaaaah. I'm sure _no one_ saw that." **Sonic teased _"Sh-Shut up!"_

Zabuza appeared to have a hint of disappointment on his face "Ah yes. I almost forgot about you. I'd love to fight you, but I'm quite _tied up _at the moment..." He signalled to the trapped Kakashi. The kiri assassin weaved another handsign "...So I hope you can handle a Water Clone for now. **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!**" A puddle of water rose up and formed a replica of Zabuza. Naruto got into a battle stance.

"Well, I hope you two have said you're final farewells. Because with that Mizu Bunshin containing only 10% of your chakra, this things going down faster than Kakashi can flip through a porn novel!" Zabuza stared at Kakashi with a disgusted look on his face as Kakashi held his head low. But the water clone didn't pay attention to that remark "You cocky little runt! Watch your tongue or I'll cut it off along with the rest of your head!"

Naruto simply flashed another confident smirk "Ah well. Since you're so eager to fight me, I might as well show you my true strength!" He pulled out his Chaos Emerald once more, with it's majestic glow. Needless to say, it sparked off quite a few reactions.

_"It's that powerful gem again! Yes! There might still be some hope yet!" _Kakashi watched Naruto's next steps eagerly, praying that this could work.

_"What is that thing? Whatever it is, I better be prepared." _Both Zabuza and his clone thought simultaneously.

_"Grrgh! That damn amethyst again! He's mocking me! I'll take it from him, even if it's the last thing I do!" _Sasuke was outraged that Naruto, the bottom of his class, was stealing his spotlight once again.

_"That Naruto-Baka! If anyone deserves something that rare, it's my dear Sasuke-kun! Maybe If I steal it and give it to him, he'll fall in love with me! Yeah, that'll work!" _Sakura was contemplating another stupid plan to make The avenger fall for her.

_"Wow. That jewel is really pretty, probably rare too. What's he going to do with it?" _Tazuna pondered, briefly forgetting the position he was in.

_"Here I go, guys! Who's with me?" _Silver stepped forward **"I am with you all of the way, Naruto-sama." **Naruto flipped the emerald in his hand "Haaah!" Another bright light erupted from the blonde's body. The water clone panicked _"He's doing something! But what? I don't know, but I'll just stop him before he can complete this technique!"_

The Zabuza clone lunged forward, Zanbatou in hand. He was going to end the show before it even started "Hyaaaaaaaaaaah!" He made it 3/4 of the way there, about to bring down his cleaver before he froze on the spot, unable to budge an inch "What? I..can't...move! What's...happening?" He was covered in a light green outline that held him in place. The original Zabuza and Kakashi could only stare in confusion.

"What? Why isn't he completing his attack!" Zabuza yelled _"What's going on?" _Kakashi knew this was somehow Naruto's doing. When the flash died down, Naruto had changed into another form. This time, his hair was in a fan like shape at the front, with two long, spiked streaks going down his back, his blonde hair complete with silver flecks. On his wrists and ankles were gold wristbands emblazed with an intricant design, and had black and turquoise boots fitted.

He had his arm extended and his palm open, which had a glowing circle with a line trailing down his hand imprinted on it, telling everyone that he was the one that paralyzed the Water Clone. He lifted his head, and his eyes had also altered; they were now yellow in colour, covered in a bluish-greenish hue, similiar to the colour of his wristbands, shoes and hand patterns, and held deep wisdom and knowledge. And finally, his whole body, including his eyes, were shrouded in a spiritual aura. Unlike Shadow's, which was a deep red, chaotic and wild, this one was tranquil and calm, but also quite commanding, and was the same colour as his eyes and accessories.

**"It's no use." **Now the voice of Naruto had become merged with that of Silver's, meaning it had quite an effect on the group. The transformed jinchuriki reared the arm coated in most of his aura, meaning he was chanelling power into it to keep the Mizu Bunshin stable, and drove it forward with a surprising amount of force.

**"Take this!" **The doppelganger was flung with extreme power and speed, sending it directly back at the real Zabuza, who couldn't dodge due to the effects of his Suiton jutsu _"Ack! No way!" _"Gaaaaah!" The Mizu Bunshin exploded into a shower of water as it smashed into Zabuza.

The former Mist ninja became soaking wet as the vein on his head was increasing in size the angrier he got. Naruto remained calm and collected, which was unusual for the blonde. Finally, Zabuza was ready for another assault.

"Hmm, not bad, kid. But that was one clone. Let's see how you fare against ten!" He made the usual handsign and, just like he promised, ten clones came into existence from the water splashed on the ground, circling the Namikaze. Without any word of warning, all ten Bunshins charged at their target, intent on killing the boy painfully. But they were too slow as Naruto leaped high into the air to avoid the Zanbatous.

The doppelgangers all skidded to a halt, opposite to where they once were. Since Naruto had jumped into the sky so fast, none of the clones knew where he was, which was embarrassing seeing as how they were meant to be masters of silent killing. While they were searching frantically, Naruto was close to landing on the floor and before the Zabuza bunshins could react, Naruto slammed his palm onto the ground.

**"Psycho Shock!" **The Water Clones had electricity coursing through their bodies and were twitching madly, signalling that they had been stunned _"Damn! That paralyzing trick again!" _The real Zabuza growled. Naruto stood back up and stared impassively at the assassin, before raising his hands upwards (Like how Gaara did it in the fight against Deidara when he summoned the desert.)

When he did this, all of the Mizu Bunshins were lifted off of the ground and began floating in midair. Zabuza knew what was coming next _"Blast him! I can't dodge and he knows it!" _Just like last time, all Naruto had to do was push his hands forward and all ten clones were catapulted towards their owner. This time, when they came into contact, they made a much bigger, watery explosion with all Bunshins dispelling at once. But it also served to make Zabuza extremelly furious as well as a bit tired.

The masked swordsman growled like a rabid dog, awaiting his prey, which was, of course, the young blonde. He, in turn, glared back just as fiercely. But you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was just taunting Zabuza. Naruto held out his hand once more, causing Zabuza to flinch noticeably before immediately putting up his guard.

For a minute or two, nothing happened. But psychologically, it was a whole different story. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a kunai knife. Suddenly, Naruto directed his arm towards the trapped Kakashi, and the psychokinesis activated. The Water Prison became encased in the same mystic aura Naruto had, until it exploded, releasing gallons of water. Zabuza's eyes bulged _"What the? How was he able to break my jutsu without even touching it? It's inconcievable!"_

He glanced back at the jinchuriki, who was still as expressionless as before _"Rrrrrrrrgh! How dare he mock me with those eyes!" _Zabuza was right, Naruto's gleaming yellow eyes had the potential to rip out anyone's soul. At last, a ferocious killing intent was leaking off of him, making the Genins and Tazuna quiver in fright, but Naruto remained still. The Kiri ninja leaped at the boy, trying to cut his head clean off.

Naruto sighed before using his powers to freeze Zabuza once again while still in the air **"You never learn, do you?" **After he said this, a small grin appeared on his face. Zabuza began to worry, because ever since he started the transformation, he hadn't smiled once. So it must be bad news for him.

Before he could think on the matter any more, he was sent rocketing towards a tree as solid wood smashed into his face. But the whiskered blonde wasn't done yet! Next, he was slammed into the ground hard. After that, Naruto continued to hit Zabuza against trees, ground, water and was even aimed at Sasuke and Sakura, for a good laugh. Overall, he was toying with Zabuza like a rag doll.

The assassin was finally released when he was thrown into the lake, evidence of Naruto's boredom. By this time, Kakashi had just come out of the lake, panting heavily. He lifted his head to see he was at Naruto's feet "Thank you-pant-Naruto. I thought I was a goner back then." The Uzumaki looked down on his teacher **"Don't mention it."**

After Kakashi had recovered, both ninja jumped onto the lake, ready to face Zabuza in one final battle. Sasuke glared heavily at Naruto with his teeth gritted so hard, they could cut through steel _"How? He managed to take down a powerful nuke-nin, while at the same time, he rescued Kakashi as well! And now he's walking on water! Even if I have to sell my soul to the devil himself, I WILL learn all your secrets!"_

After a minute, Zabuza bubbled to the surface looking as pissed as ever. He used his chakra to stand on the surface while Kakashi whispered to Naruto "I'll fight him from here. But I won't be able to do this alone. Please back me up." The blonde looked at the dripping wet nuke-nin, then looked back to his sensei **"Very well. I will assist you."**

Eventually, Zabuza had calmed down and smirked at the ninja duo "I seem to have underestimated you somewhat, boy. But no more. Now I'll finish you both!" He whizzed through handseals at an alarming rate. Kakashi, with his Sharingan eye at the ready, immediately started copying every handseal that Zabuza weaved.

"Ushi, Saru, Ju, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi..." Both shinobi chanted "TORI!" Both of them finished with the bird sign. After, what seemed like hundreds of handsigns, the jutsus were ready and two slick, aquatic beasts rose up from the lake.

**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **The beasts soon became dragons with gleaming, yellow eyes. Both monsters charged each other, biting each other in different areas in a desperate struggle to become victorious **_"Okay, that did not come out right." _**Sonic deadpanned. Soon, both dragons exploded into a tidal wave that washed up onto the shores, soaking the other three bystanders.

"YEEEK!" Sakura screeched as she was hosed down by the lake water _"I couldn't even count how many handsigns were used, yet Kakashi managed to mimic each and every one easily!" _Sasuke was feeling more and more outclassed with each passing second as the fight went on.

When the water had dissapated, Kakashi and Zabuza were locked in a deep clash, with the former Kiri ninja attacking with his cleaver and Kakashi fending him off with a kunai knife _"There's something wrong here." _Zabuza kept in careful thought.

With neither shinobi being able to overpower each other, they backed off and began circling each other like wild hounds, searching for an opening. The first to stop was the rogue assassin as he made the same hand gesture as the one for the Kirikagure Jutsu. However, Kakashi had mirrored this instantly, causing Zabuza's eyes to widen.

_"How the heck is he doing this? It's like he can predict..." _"...Your every move." After Kakashi magically finished his sentence, Zabuza began to panic _"W-What? How does he know my thoughts?" _He focused on Kakashi's Sharingan eye, which gazed fiercely back at him _"This is not good! He's got that..." _"...Evil glint in his eye, correct?"

Now things were getting freaky for the masked assassin. So far he'd managed to read not only his jutsu, but his mind as well. And all while replicating Zabuza's handsigns too "Hah! You think mimicking my every move is going to make a difference? **Copy Ninja or not, I'll crush you all the same!" **Inexplicably, Kakashi succeeded in mirroring the last sentence of Zabuza's speech, therefore throwing the Kiri ninja in a blind rage.

"You copy me like some stupid bird! It's time I shut your beak!" He blindly weaved through the rest of the seals, unknowingly falling right into Kakashi's trap. Soon, he realized this fact as he froze during his sign making to stare in horror at the sight before him _"Is that...m-me?"_

There it was, a complete replica of Zabuza right behind the silver-haired Jounin in the exact same pose as he was _"No! This is outrageous! He must be playing with my mind again!" _Before he could think any further, Kakashi finished the last few seals before bellowing the attack name.

**"Suiton: Taibakku no Jutsu!" **(I'm not certain on this one so forgive me if its wrong) If you looked hard enough, you could see that Kakashi's Sharingan began spinning rapidly. However, Zabuza's mind was a bit too preoccupied to think about that right now _"NO! How can this be! He copied the jutsu before I even finished it!" _He snapped out of his shock quickly as he noticed a massive torrent of water was speeding his way, ready to bowl him over.

However, luck was on Zabuza's side, as before the attack could hit him, he managed to leap to the side and out of the jutsu's range "Ha ha ha! Better luck next time, Mirror Ninja!" He taunted with a demonic smile. Kakashi inwardly cursed _"Grrrr! Darn him!" _He could only watch as his water technique shot forward, clearly missing his intended target.

But Naruto had one last trick up his sleeve! He watched on for a few seconds until the right moment, until he reactivated his psychokinetic abilities once again, this time directed towards Kakashi's Suiton Jutsu. When the water was encased in the psychic aura, both Jounin level ninja raised their eyebrows in confusion.

With one last hard glance at the Demon of the Mist, he swinged the arm he was using towards Zabuza to the left in a swift throwing motion **"Hyaah!"** Responding to the blonde's commands, the Giant Waterfall technique made a sharp turn in the intended direction, completely bamboozling his sensei and opponent.

_"How in the name of all that's holy did he do that! He just froze and manipulated my own jutsu to attack Zabuza! It's unreal! Not that **I'm **complaining." _Kakashi was pondering if he could actually teach the whiskered wonder anything at all _"DAMN THAT LITTLE PUNK TO HELL! Everytime I take back the initiative, he always does some fancy trick to get me screwed! And now I can't dodge the attack this time!" _Zabuza looked on in fear at the manipulated waterfall before him.

On the shore, all three other party members were gobsmacked or furious at the amazing performance being displayed by their black jacket clad teamate. We won't go into detail about what they're thinking since nobody really cares.

As the aquatic typhoon nailed it's target, Zabuza was washed up by the incredible current and tossed around carelessly. Needless to say, the attack made quite an impact on the surrounding environment. Those on the shore enjoyed another refreshing wave of water, soaking them once again, Kakashi and Naruto increased the chakra in their feet to keep theselves steady on the thrashing waves and Zabuza... well, you know.

_"He's..just too..fast!" _The rogue swordsman was carried along with the attack, plowing over anything that stood in it's wake, until Zabuza was smashed against a tree. By adding insult to injury, he was then impaled by four kunai knives, each stuck in both of his arms and legs. Shortly after some grunts of pain from Zabuza, Kakashi appeared on a branch above, ready to finish the nuke-nin off.

"And that just about wraps everything up, I suppose." Naruto too soon showed up directly in front of Zabuza just in case he tried anything to escape. He turned his frightened gaze back to the Mirror Ninja back up on the branch above him.

"Who..are you? Some kind of...fortuneteller?" He grumbled in pain. Kakashi whipped out a kunai knife and held it up to eye level "Maybe. But what I do see is your demise here today, Zabuza." The assassin was not in a good position. Kakashi was about to end the battle, and even if he somehow delt with him, he'd still have the wonder child to deal with.

Then something truly unexpected happened. Two senbon needles came out of nowhere and pierced the vulnerable, bare flesh of Zabuza's neck. This caught everyone, even Naruto off guard as they watched the former nuke-nin's limp body fall lifelessly to the ground.

"Well now, it appears you were right after all." A voice as cold as ice nearly whispered. Naruto and the others looked up to another branch and found a mysterious ninja, whom appeared to be no bigger than Naruto or the other two misfits. But to kill a ninja as powerful as the Demon of the Mist was no small feat. He/She sported striped garments covered by a dark blue jacket and wore shinobi sandals. The most notable feature was the bizzare white mask that had the Mist village insignia engraved on the forehead and, according to Naruto's knowledge, belonged to the elite group known as 'The Shinobi Hunters' or 'Hunter Nin' for short.

Naruto and Kakashi quickly teleported to the unconscious Zabuza's body and checked for a pulse. The silver-haired sensei pressed his fingers against his neck and confirmed his suspicions _"No pulse. He's passed on." _He spotted the Uzumaki who had placed his hand on the body's chest as waves of energy made their way from Naruto's palm to coursing around Zabuza's corpse. He remained silent with his eyes closed.

The mysterious hunter bowed "I am grateful for your assistance. I'm sorry if I was intruding on something, but I saw the oppurtunity to finally put this madman to rest, and I took it." Kakashi took note of the Hunter nin's attire "That mask. You're a Shinobi Hunter from the Hidden Mist Village, aren't you?" The young ninja chuckled lightly "Ahh, you're quite informative, it seems?"

"Sh-Shinobi Hunter?" Sakura squeaked. She had been shook up by the amount of power on show in the earlier battle, not to mention watching someone die right in front of her. Unlike her crush who was blinded with pure fury for the same reason.

The mystery ninja spoke again "Of course. As part of the elite assassination squad, it is our sole duty, and purpose, to track and dispose of villainous rogues such as this one. And I must admit, we take great pleasure in doing so."

_"If his voice and size are anything to go by, then I'd say that he's about as old as my squad members. Yet he's already attained the rank of Shinobi Hunter. He definitely is an extraordinary child." _Kakashi pondered. He was quite impressed by the finesse he used to kill Zabuza.

**"Is that so?" **Naruto declared in an accusive voice. Kakashi and the boy turned to see the blonde finishing his check-up and was standing defiantly and his eyes in a cold glare directed to the Hunter Nin **"If that is the case, then it appears you're not very good at doing your job..."**

The mask-wearing boy visibly flinched and, although the mask hid it, he was sweating profusely _"This isn't good! Has he figured me out? I need to get Zabuza-sama out of here, and fast!" _Naruto slowly rose his arm until it formed a sharp, condemning jab **"...Either that, or you're lying through your mask."**

All those present were staring wide-eyed at the Namikaze, but before anyone could ask what he meant, the mysterious boy shunshin'd quickly to Zabuza's body, slung it over his shoulder, and teleported away in a span of 3 seconds.

After a few seconds of trying to piece togethor what was going on, Kakashi turned to his most powerful pupil "What on earth was that all about?" Naruto returned a calculating glance back at his teacher **"There's no time to waste. I'll explain when we get back to Tazuna's house." **And with that answer, Naruto changed back into his lighter, happier form. Though soon after, he ruffled his hair frantically.

"Man! Everytime I do that, it always messes up my hair! And after so much time styling it!" **"Hey! Don't blame us!" **Sonic retorted. Meanwhile, one Sasuke Uchiha wasn't in a very happy place right now _"Look at him. This dobe! This idiot! Yet he surpasses me in such a short amount of time! Well, now to collect what is rightfully mine!" _The raven-haired ninja strided confidently over to his blonde comrade, who noticed this and breathed heavily, before stopping and holding out his hand.

"I believe you have something for me, dobe?" Sasuke smirked wickedly, thinking that he would finally gain his long awaited power and use it to destroy his sibling. To his mild surprise, Naruto returned the grin "You're right. I do have something for you." Kakashi and Tazuna raised their eyebrows as it was common knowledge that the two hated each other's guts. Sakura too was caught off guard by his words, but inwardly she was cheering for her idol.

The Uchiha's smile only widened at his statement. Naruto approached his teamate and extended his hand underneath Sasuke's, puzzling him slightly. Finally, with one swift reflex motion, Naruto lifted his hand, hitting Sasuke's hand, sending his palm right into his face with a loud smack "It's called pain. Get used to it, Uchiha."

The jinchuriki walked right past the seething Uchiha, but only got a few yards as it seemed Sasuke had recovered quickly "Look, you dobe! Let me put this in terms even you can understand. I need the power that you hold in order to defeat my brother Itachi and avenge my clan! So even if I have to rip it out of your smoldering corpse, I will obtain that stone! And that goes double for that blade!" The bumbling avenger panted lightly after finishing his _triumphant _speech (That was sarcasm by the way for those who didn't know)

Naruto stood unmoving as the faint breeze swept through his clothes. Then, he refuted, not even bothering to spare his companion a look "You think I don't know this? Out of all you Uchiha, Itachi is the only one I hold in high regard. You survive longer if you followed his example." Sasuke became furious the instant he said that. Telling him to be like his brother was like telling Sakura to give up on Sasuke and look for someone like Kiba. Naruto tilted his head and showed off a foxy grin "By the way..." He tapped his nose "...You should clean yourself up. You wouldn't want to ruin your _perfect _image, now would you?" The avenger wiped his nose and gazed at the blood that was dripping from his finger. To think that a mere dobe could do this to him.

That was the final nail in Sasuke's coffin. Too blinded by fury to even grab a weapon, the bloodthirsty brooder charged the blonde like an angry bull. He made it half way before something snagged the back of his collar and hung him up high. This was of course Kakashi himself "Like Naruto himself said before, we don't have time for this nonsense. So suck it up and let's get moving."

Sasuke flailed around wildly like an out-of-control animal before yelling "Why? Just so you can play favourite with that loser!" Kakashi sighed deeply before releasing a sufficient amount of killing intent to shut him up, before dropping Sasuke on his behind with a thump. Afterwards, he lowered his headband back over his eye "Well then, shall we?"

Tazuna laughed loudly while tipping his straw hat "I must say I'm very impressed by your skill! Now come along, we'll rest up at my place!" As he finished his sentence, he heard a loud thud and turned to see Kakashi face down on the floor _"Ugh. I've used the Sharingan too much. I can't even move."_

Naruto sighed once more and made his favourite handsign as four Bunshin poofed into existance. He gave his command "All right guys, let's get Kakashi-sensei back in one piece, all right?" The clones saluted "Roger!" They got to Kakashi as two clones lifted his arms and the other two carried his legs. With one final order, Naruto, his clones and the rest of the group continued their journey to Tazuna's home.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you've brought my father back safely. But you should still worry a bit about yourself, Kakashi." The team of five had successfully reached Tazuna's abode without any other form of intrusion, meaning Kakashi and Naruto could get some well-earned rest. Especially the former, who was currently recuperating in a hand-made bed made by Tsunami, Tazuna's precious daughter.<p>

"I'm quite all right, I've been through much worse. However, I'm going to need at least a week's break." Kakashi reassured "The Sharingan has amazing abilities, but has it's flaws as well. It's not something to be trifled with."

Tazuna wiped his sweaty brow with a rag "That assassin was a tough cookie, all right! But at least he's gone and we can kick our feet up!"

"Not likely." Kakashi cut in boldly. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna all perked up at this sudden notion. The jounin turned to his right to face Naruto who was outside of the house...fishing...and whistling while doing so.

_"I'd expect myself to be surprised by this. But right now, I think I've grown immune to it." _Kakashi deadpanned.

"Naruto-baka! What are you doing?" Sakura screeched at his male companion, who responded blandly "Something practical. What are you doing?" The kunoichi growled but soon back down into her place, while Kakashi spoke his mind.

"Naruto, before that hunter-nin took off with Zabuza, you said something about her kill being a lie. Care to elaborate?" Naruto smiled before standing up "Gladly..." Suddenly, he felt a tug on his line and immediatly reacted, yanking on the pole "...Right after I catch this fish." The house shook with the amount of faceplants happening simultaneously.

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere<span>

The masked boy set Zabuza's limp body down slowly, making sure to preserve it carefully. He brought out a pouch from his pack, rolling it out onto the ground, revealing some menacing disembodiment tools, ranging from knives for delicate cuttings to hacksaws for seperating limbs and bone. He reached for a pair of surgical scissors and approached the ex-assassin's face.

"To remove the excess blood, I'll need to dispose of these wrappings." He inched closer and closer until she gasped softly and backed away.

"Stop! I'l finish this myself, Haku!" Zabuza had awoken and seemed to be abnormally pissed as he reached for the cloth around his face in order to drain the blood personally.

"Awake so soon, I see." The newly-named Haku replied. The Kiri swordsman gripped one of the senbon firmly.

"You sure didn't hold back with these needles, did you?" He growled before yanking it out, releasing more blood from his neck.

"Pulling those out recklessly won't be good for your health, Zabuza-sama. Please, take it slowly." He pleaded, concerned for her master's well-being. Zabuza glared at the boy who was his supposed pupil.

"Do you plan on keeping that stupid mask on for much longer? Get rid of it!" He snarled as he removed the last needle from his neck with a little less force than before.

Haku placed a hand over his hunter mask "Sorry, but It's been so long. Besides, it made the perfect disguise." He took of the mask to reveal Haku's surprisingly feminine face.

A couple minutes passed and Zabuza had finally coughed up the blood from his mouth before rewrapping the bandages across the lower part of his face "If I hadn't gotten involved in that earlier battle, you would be dead by now." Haku spoke.

"But why target my neck? Any other point would have worked just as well to put me in a deathlike trance with a lot less pain! But then again, that's not your style, now is it?" Zabuza grunted with slight agony.

The boy smiled innocently "Precisely!" The rogue ninja stared at his student plainly, clearly not amused at Haku's joke.

"I was trying not to damage your perfect body, Zabuza-sama. I aimed for the neck because there is less muscle there than the rest of the body, meaning that I can easily pinpoint the necessary spots." He explained "Normally, this would leave a person in a death like trance for a full week. However, due to your physique, you should recover quicker than most, correct?"

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at Haku, keeping his insinuation in mind "So innocent, yet so sadistic. It's probably why I can relate to you." Haku gave another smile.

"Well, I'm only young." The assassin hardened his gaze once more "Enough of that, back to business. You surveyed our bout, right?" Haku nodded slowly "Of course. I must say, that blonde boy's strength left an impression on me."

"Good. And I suppose you also saw the source of his power." He nodded once more "Yes. That gemstone is what gave him those abilities."

Zabuza was impressed by Haku's analytical skills "And that, Haku, is your next objective." Haku raised an eyebrow "What do you mean, Zabuza-sama?"

The browless shinobi chuckled to himself "Your mission is to obtain that gem. It is essential to the mission, Haku. Do not dissapoint me."

The 'fake' hunter stayed silent for a few seconds. Like Kakashi, he wasn't fond of taking things from others, including a human life, which is why she hasn't slayed a single ninja thus far. But she remembered the promise he made with Zabuza; to be his weapon and to carry out any order he issued to him. Soon she looked back to his sensei.

"It shall be done, Zabuza-sama." Zabuza grinned manically, which was Haku's way of telling he was pleased. He looked out to a large lake "It seems the mist has lifted without our knowing. How quaint." He glanced over to his masked teacher.

"Will you be okay next time?" Zabuza visibly cringed.

"Next time, I'll shatter the Sharingan!"

* * *

><p><strong>"WHAAAAAAAT!" <strong>The birds in the surrounding area around Tazuna's home flew off, startled by the deafening noise. Inside the house, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were shocked beyond belief at the news of Zabuza's survival, Kakashi was surprised, but had a hunch as to where Naruto was going and Tsunami didn't what they were talking about or who this 'Zabuza' character was.

**"Are you sure about this Silver? I mean, he didn't even have a pulse." **Sonic questioned the psychic hedgehog.

**"I'm positive. I may not be an expert on the human anatomy, but I could still sense life in his body. He's still around." **Silver explained, looking grim at the thought of the madman still running around.

**"So that masked boy must have been an accomplice of sorts." **Shadow percieved _"It seems that way." _After Sasuke had calmed down, he glared harshly at Naruto

"And why should we believe that, dobe? He seemed pretty dead to me and I highly doubt that _you _could tell otherwise." Naruto chuckled.

"To be honest, I'm not that surprised that you thought Zabuza was dead. For an Uchiha, you're not that perceptive." The Uchiha growled menacingly before Kakashi cut in.

"He's right, Sasuke. By using the senbon acupuncture needles, the Hunter nin put Zabuza in a death-style trance that even I couldn't tell the difference. Those senbon needles are extremelly effective if they pierce a vital point, otherwise, they don't do much damage, since they're intended purpose was to be used as medical tools." Naruto soon took over.

"Usually, this is hard to do for a normal shinobi to accomplish. However, the kid was a Shinobi hunter, and all Shinobi hunter's know the workings of the human body like the back of their hand, so it would be relatively easy for the masked boy to paralyze Zabuza. Then there's the motive behind his actions. Another thing that is traditional for Shinobi hunter's to do is to destroy the corpse of their target on the spot, before taking the head as evidence of his kill, meaning that their was absolutely no reason for the hunter to transport Zabuza's carcass to another location. Unless..."

"Unless?" Kakashi was amazed that the blonde had such a thorough knowledge of this band of shinobi.

"...Unless he was trying to rescue Zabuza. Think about it, not only do the senbon make excellent weapons for disabling a foe, but they also inflict non-mortal damage, so Zabuza wouldn't be too injured. So it shouldn't be a long shot to assume that the 'Shinobi hunter' is in actual fact, an ally to our browless friend."

"But aren't we just thinking too much about this? Hunter nin's hunt rogue ninja because it's their job, right?" The bridge builder gave his opinion.

"True. But we can't just skim over this theory, that would be a grave mistake. However, whether Zabuza is alive or not doesn't change the fact that we still have to deal with Gato and his men." The Jounin said.

"But sensei, if Zabuza is still alive, then how do we fight him? You can't even get up right now." Sakura asked. Kakashi giggled darkly.

"Then we'll just have to train harder, won't we?" Sakura gaped while Naruto smiled giddily "But Kakashi-sensei, Even if we trained harder, we still wouldn't be a match for Zabuza. I mean, even you and your Sharingan were barely able to beat him!" She whined loudly.

"Ah, but I did have some help, didn't I?" He eye-smiled towards Naruto, who gave him a thumbs-up in return.

"Any time, man. Any time." The Copy ninja turned back towards his other students "Of course, while you train, I will still be getting my strength back, so I'll still be there to help."

Sakura questioned her teacher further "But Zabuza is still on the loose! Who knows when he'll come back and attack again?"

"On the contrary, Fraulein. The senbon needles may not have killed Zabuza, but it severly crippled his strength, meaning that it will take some time before he returns to full power. I've gotta say, this is getting interesting!" Naruto grinned the same way that Zabuza would usually do, if you could see his face.

"Interesting? You're nuts." A new voice sounded out. Everybody turned to see a young boy aroung Konohamaru's age wearing green overalls and a striped hat.

"Inari! It's good to see you again, lad!" Tazuna welcomed with enthusiasm "Welcome home, Grandpa." Inari climbed the step and ran over to Tazuna, whom stroked his head.

"Inari, show some respect to the nice people! They did bring you're grandpa back home safely, after all!" Tsunami scolded her son. Tazuna's grandson glanced over to the team of ninja before looking back to his mother.

"But they're gonna die, mama. Gato and his men are unstoppable." His head drooped as he spoke, while Naruto narrowed his eyes at the child.

"Listen short stack, this guy's barely taller than you, so I don't think were going to have too much trouble with him. And his henchmen are equally as pathetic." Inari snorted in distaste.

"No way. It's you who's pathetic!" Naruto kept his calm as he stared at the boy "Tell me, is it really that hard to accept that there are people out there who wish to rebel against this tyranny, instead of doing nothing and waiting for death to come?"

Inari gritted his teeth slightly before leaving his grandfather's grasp and walking towards the door "Why don't you just go home and save yourself the trouble? You're all gonna die if you keep doing this." Tazuna raised his eyebrow.

"Where are you going, Inari?" Tsunami's son turned his head "To my room to watch the ocean." He slammed the door behind him "Please forgive my grandson." Tazuna sighed deeply, signalling that Inari usually behaved like this.

**"Another annoying runt to deal with. Just great." **Kyuubi snarled.

"That kid really needs to get la-" "Anyway! Let's start training!" Kakashi announced before the Uzumaki could make any rash comments.

Up in Inari's room, the boy seemed to be clutching a picture of a stout young man smiling cheerfully while sobbing greatly "D-Daddy! Why?"

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi now find themselves in a small circular clearing, surrounded on all sides by a forest of trees, and it is here that the three Genin will begin their training.<p>

"All right, we'll be practicing in this area for the week. But before we do so, let's go over the fundamentals of the energy known as Chakra." Kakashi instructed as he hobbled on the crutches he was given so that he could train his pupils properly.

"Chakra is a combination of two bodily energies, and is required to perform all ninja techniques or 'Jutsu'. The energies that are needed are: Mental energy or spiritual energy that is gained over constant practice and experience, and physical energy which is gathered from the 13 Trillion cells that form our bodies. Once these two essences have been fused to create chakra, they have to be concentrated into Jutsu's through handsigns, which vary depending on the jutsu you wish to use." Naruto explained in one breath before panting heavily.

After Kakashi wore off his shock, he commended his student "Y-Yes. Very good. However, none of you have mastered your chakra to it's fullest yet!" "Not that I need to." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Naruto?" Kakashi asked suspiciously, causing Naruto to wave his hands in front of his face rapidly "Nothing, Kakashi-sensei!" The perverted Jounin narrowed his eye before continuing

"Naruto is correct about the manipulation of chakra. However, there is more to it than that. For example; The amount of chakra expended for each technique and which element it would be focused on is critical knowledge. If you don't have balance or control, no matter what jutsu you release, it wouldn't be nearly as powerful as it would be, and it'd just be a joke, if it was even released at all." Sasuke and Sakura started sweating.

"If you mess up a ninja technique, not only will you be wasting precious chakra, but you'll be leaving yourself vulnerable to enemy attacks. Therefore, you three must endure harsh training in order to fully master your chakra control."

"And how do we do that?" Sakura came with yet another question as Sasuke was pondering the same thing.

"By climbing trees, of course" Kakashi eye-smiled as he said this. Sasuke and Sakura were silent as they processed the information going through their heads.

"Climbing...trees?" Sakura finally squeaked. Kakashi's grin grew wider "Yep!" More silence filled the area. This went on for another minute until...

"WHAT HAS THAT GOT **ANYTHING** TO DO WITH NINJA TRAINING!" The banshee roared at an incredible volume, causing small shockwaves and temporary deafness to those around her.

"Ouch." Kakashi spoke whilst clearing out his ear when a small drop of blood dripped out of it "Well, to answer your _bold _statement, I never said any of you could use your hands."

"Then how do we climb them?" Sasuke inquired, becoming intrigued at the notion of scaling using feet only.

"Like this." Naruto volunteered as he stepped forward. The jinchuriki walked up to the nearest tree, which was one of the taller ones. But before he climbed the tree, he spun around on the spot so he would be facing away from it.

"Dobe, you're facing the wrong-" The avenger prepared to mock him once more, before he saw that Naruto was walking _backwards _up the tree, with his feet parallel to the ground! But he wasn't just walking; his feet seemed to slide up the tree trunk like he was walking on ice. In short, he was actually moonwalking up the side of the tree.

Neither of Naruto's teamates had any idea what moonwalking or who Michael Jackson was, but they were still bewitched by this incredible feat.

When Naruto got to the top, he spun around once more "Ow!" He sung in a scarily accurate Michael Jackson style while in a funky pose.

**"Was that really necessary, Naruto?" **Blaze asked, scared what the answer may be _"Twas entirely necessary, Blaze!"_

"Ahem. Thank you, Naruto, for that pleasant demonstration. However, it could have been done with a little less flare." Kakashi facepanned. He explained the process.

"What Naruto has done is he's focused a steady amount of chakra to each of the soles of his shoes, and used it to stick to the side of the tree with the same effect as glue."

"Or tape!" Naruto chipped in "You can only accomplish something like this when you have full mastery of your chakra."

"Kakashi-sensei, how is this going to help us defeat Zabuza?" Sakura chirped.

"You ask too many questions. Why don't you let Kakashi-sensei explain and you'll see why." Naruto was beginning to get fed up of the bubblegum haired fangirls ramblings. Kakashi nodded as Sakura huffed loudly.

"The purpose of this excersise is, obviously, to fully increase your chakra control. Chanelling the right amount, using it efficiently and applying it to the right place are key elements to every jutsu technique you'll learn. But controlling chakra is something that not even most experienced shinobi can fully achieve. The bottoms of your feet is one of the most tricky places to control chakra in, so it's perfect for harnessing the delicate control and concentration needed for this task. In other words, by successfully completing this excersise, you could potentially master hundreds of jutsu."

Sasuke felt a tug at the side of his lips at the mention of this. If he could manage this tree climbing and gaining new techniques, he could surpass Naruto in all aspects and take his rightfull place as ultimate ninja (I didn't mean that.)

"But it isn't that simple. You also must be able to cling to any surface for the right amount of time, be it for a few seconds, or even hours. Try doing that while in the midst of battle when you're under enemy fire or you're attacking yourself." Kakashi motioned to Naruto's glowing feet sticking to the underside of a branch.

"If you ever hope to survive in battle, you'll need to learn to employ chakra like this quickly and proficiently, as you won't have time to fool around summoning the chakra you need, right Naruto...Naruto?" He scanned the branch Naruto was sticking to, only to find he managed to fall asleep while still upside down on the branch like a bat with an anime bubble coming out of his nose.

"Naruto!" Kakashi barked, causing the Namikaze to wake up abruptly and nearly losing his footing.

"Uh..right. Sorry, Kakashi-sensei." He mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well, were not going to go anywhere by just explaining so let's get to it." The Mirror Ninja pulled two kunai out of his holster and tossed them at Sasuke's and Sakura's feet, startling them in the process.

"Before you ask, Sakura, the kunai are there to keep track of your progress. When you reach the peak of how far you climb, slash the bark where you were before you fall. Try to reach higher as you go on, but none of you are expected to succeed at first. I'd recommend running to get the best results." Kakashi enlightened.

"But what about the dobe over there?" Sasuke demanded, nodding towards the blonde on the branch.

"What do you think I'm doing, Bird Brain? You know my score, so know you'll have to, pffft, Beat It! Ha!" Naruto started to laugh hysterically.

**"Enough with the Michael Jackson jokes already!" **Amy complained.

"Riiiiiight. Anyway, what will you do now Naruto?" Kakashi asked to his blonde Genin pupil "Me? I'm just gonna go do my thang. Train hard, practice and eat plenty of vegetables." Naruto answered.

Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow "Vegetables? Really?"

"Pfft, no! Sorry, I'd like to hang, but I gotta juice!" He quickly removed himself from the branch he was on and leaped away from the clearing, leaving behind a proud Jounin and a couple of pissed Genin.

**"Hey! You stole my line! Give it back!" **Sonic yelled at his whiskered friend who began laughing along the way.

Zabuza may be gone and the gang may be safe, but for how long? What other tricks does Gato have up his sleeve? What is the story behind Haku, the mysterious hunter nin? And what new tricks will arise in Squad 7's training? Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 6 of Naruto: Chaos Master!


End file.
